What Happens In Titan, Stays In Titan
by katie 996
Summary: What would happen if Garfield was the king of Gothamshire? and Rachel was the future queen of Jump Wood? better yet, what would happen if they were forced to marry? full summary inside : DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. MAY RETURN IN FUTURE
1. The Prologue

**Hey everyone, as promised, this is my new fanfiction that i've with the help of my Fabulous friend Becca (who unfortunitly does not have Fanfiction). we hope you enjoy it and we look forward to hearing your reviews.**

**Lot's of random love, Katie and Becca**

_p.s. we will be updating every Monday and Thursday (unless the circumstances means Katies away from her computer or i am being lazy and haven't writtern anything)_** -**_Becca_

**P.P.S**

**unfortunatly we don't own Teen Titans, but if we did it would still be going on...**

**oh, and there would be more Garfield and Rachel action... hehehe  
><strong>

_**on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

Far, Far away, in a kingdom so vast, eight young adults are about to meet for the beginning of a spectacular adventure.

So welcome to the lives of Princess Rachel, Future Queen of Jump Wood and Bride to be of the Great Joker, King Garfield of Gothamshire! As well as their loyal and ever growing army of friends and servants.

Lady Korianna, the feisty mistress who doesn't know what she wants. Lord Richard and his Brother, Jason. One fierce and possessive, always having what the other wants, the other quiet, dismissive, always second best.

And then there are the Servants, Jenny, her clumsiness always the source of trouble in the kitchens, but Rachel's most loyal maid. Karen, a sweet and gentle flower, always there when her mistress, Korianna, when she needs her the most. And finally, Victor, Lord Richards most handy Servant! Strong and noble, and lets not forget his understanding of the world! Such a shame the poor mans been struck out of luck….

So you've met the characters, but are you ready for the tale? Along the unsteady road we go, where anything can happen. Many characters are still itching to be introduced! So don't keep them waiting….


	2. Chapter One: Princess Rachel

_**Chapter 1**_

Princess Rachel

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Recent events have led me to start my own diary so I can record all these petit details and idiotic thoughts that come to mind when father forces me to endure this imbecile's visits. For one thing, King Garfield doesn't know the location of Jump Wood, even though it is his second country after his own, Gothamshire. He visits my father's country more times in a year than he spends at his own castle. You would have thought a king would have more important things to do than spend it visiting my Fathers Kingdom…**_

_**But I can't help wondering if Father has something planned for us….**_

Three short knocks sound at the door.

_**I wonder who that could be…**_

_**Until the next coming,**_

_**Princess Rachel.**_

Rachel placed down her pen before turning towards the door.

"Come in" she called, her tone was flat. Her father entered the room. The laugher lines cradled around his eyes, showing him for what he could be. A joyous man. But his eyes betrayed everything. The emptiness in them made Rachel sad; she hadn't seen her father happy since the accident. Before everything in her life had turned up side down. But she smiled now. She didn't want to let her father down.

"Father! What do I owe the pleasure" she ran up to her father, showing more emotion in that one hug than she would ever allow showing in her facial expressions. Her father laughed, but returned the hug. He would never miss the opportunity to benefit from his daughter's random hugs. He gently released her from the embrace, and his expression turned serious. Rachel had hoped that this was not one of those days, but sadly, it seemed it was.

"My darling Rachel, I've come to talk to you about important matters…" he began. Rachel walked slowly backwards, only having a tiny feeling about his next words. "I would like you to _marry_ King Garfield…" Rachel's knee's buckled as she reached the stool she had previously been sitting on. Her mouth opened slightly, and she gave a tiny shudder at the thought of being betrothed to King _Garfield_. Instead of yelling at her father, like her mind was raging her to do, she simply opened her mouth and let out a scream. King Trigon's stepped back in his daughter's dramatic response. He had expected retaliation, she had made it perfectly clear over the years that she didn't like King Garfield, but he didn't expect the girl to scream the castle down! He was about to speak again when he noticed that his daughter had picked up the stool she had been sitting on. Without a second glance, King Trigon turned and made a swift exit from the room

Only now that her father was gone did Rachel let the tears fall freely. She put the stool down and went over to her grand bed, covered in the softest sheets money could buy ("only the best for my little Princess" King Trigon had told Rachel when he presented it to her only a week before). She didn't want to face her feelings, so she did what she usually did when she was upset. She made as much noise and destruction as she could.


	3. Chapter Two: Lady Korianna

**disaster has struck! becca has deserted me to ten days to go to Florida, the horrible being! lol, Just kidding. means i get priority of uploads :L**

**mind it is on my account and only i hold the password... hehehe**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

** - Katie**

**p.s. don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>_

Lady Korianna

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I will never understand why they insist on writing one's feeling to someone called Diary. It sounded idiotic if you ask me! Anyway, Princess (although she prefers to be called Rachel) is currently having a mild temper tantrum in her bed room after the recent enlightenment on which my lady should be betrothed too…**_

Korianna looked up toward the ceiling.

"Should someone go up and talk to her?" Jenny asked cautiously, looking up towards the ceiling, which was currently shredding a fine layer of dust that had gathered over the years.

"Doesn't anyone clean in here?" Karen asked completely ignoring Jenny's question, gazing at the steady fall of dust.

"Isn't that your JOB?" Korianna smirked, as she pick up a red apple. She took the first step of eating it; bringing it to her ready lips before freezing, staring at the dark corner where a long legged fiend crawled across the stone floor.

"What is it my lady?" Karen questioned taking one look at the sudden change in her mistress's skin colour, which had turned as white as a ghost, before turning in the direction of her horrified stare. Screaming, Karen jumped on to the kitchen table. Without delay Jenny grabbed the rolling pin that she was already using for that evenings meal, and made a swift drive towards the creature, missing completely. Instead she sent a bag of flour hurtling towards Korianna.

"What in the name of Tamaran was that for!" said a gasped Korianna, immediately grabbing a frying pan, from the rack.

"I'm so sorry Kori, I didn't mean….. My King…." Jenny stutters.

"What's for dinner Girls? King Garfield and his posse shall be arriving soon….. What on earth!" The shock was apparent on his face and he stared at the scene in front of him, which consisted of Karen doing some sort of jig on the kitchen table, a floured First Lady, and the maid to the Princess failing to squash a spider with a Rolling pin.

"My King" Lady Korianna curtsy,

"No need for formalities Kori" King Trigon smiled, waving a hand, he turn his back and walked back out the door, chuckling to himself as he went.

Kori took one look at Karen and Jenny, which were wide eyed like two rabbits caught by a candle flame in the early evening.

"Well that was a shocker" Jenny mutters to herself.

"You jinx everything you touch Jen," Kori laugh, swigging the frying pan around in her hand.

"Lady Korianna" Rachel monotone voice rang from the doorway, making all three girls jump, and the frying pan go flying out the window.

There was a faint thud from outside and a cry of distress. Rachel glided her way to the window and looked out. A grin played on her lips, the first real smile in months. Kori made her way over to the Princess. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the frying pan had made it's mark. In the centre of the court yard, Lord Richard lay on the floor knocked off of his horse by said frying pan.

"Way to Go Kori, fifty point!" Rachel yelled from the window. "Hey King Garfield, we found your Spider…"

_**Tamarans Please forgive me….**_

_**Lady Korianna.**_


	4. Chapter Three: King Garfield

**Another day, Another upload. i do like this story, but we haven't had much feedback :( bad times...**

**any who! i'm still by myself and school starts again in a couple of weeks, so a warning in advance: uploads may be a little hectic. all depends if i can be arsed to do it really...**

**Anyway, ENJOY! i'll be back Thursday :)**

**- Katie xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three <strong>_

King Garfield

_**To My Fairest lady, **_

_**How do I compare thee to a summer's day? **_

_**Why I am I writing Shakespeare to you? I know you hate it. But it seemed so fitting at the time…**_

_**Will I ever get anything right when it comes to you?**_

"Are you writing Shakespeare to Rachel again? Or have you just been talking to my brother?" Richard grinned as he read over the King's (and best friend) shoulder.

"Dude, why sneak up on me, and so what if I am?" Garfield asked, cocking his eyebrow at his best friend.

Richard laughed as a replied. "So you have been hanging out with my brother! When are you going to learn that stuff doesn't work?"

"Dude, when have you Woo a girl?" Garfield asked, grinning from ear to ear at his best friend. He knew well that Sir Richard was courting Lady Kitten of Fang.

"You know well, my friend, you know well…" He said looking out the window; to where the horses were being prepared for the journey ahead.

"My King, Sir Richard, the horses are ready for the journey" Victor, a well-built man, tan to the skin, and a loyal servant to Richard, said.

"Thank you, Victor, we…."

"Dude, stop calling me King! Dude, why do I keep saying Dude?" He said looking at Richard, who had lost his entire spark, for serious. "King is Soooo serious; do I look like a serious guy? No way ….." Garfield walked towards the door muttering to himself, before stopping in his tracks, "Has anyone seen my taranchula?" Garfield said turning back to them both.

"Gar, don't you remember? You lost it at Titan Castle." Richard looked at his friend, a worried expression on his face. That was the fifth time he had asked that day, and he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Dude, why didn't someone get me a new one?" he said before he turned and left the room, humming a little tune up the corridor as he did.

Richard leaned over the partridge that Garfield had been fussing over, taking the quill he signed Garfield's name and rolled it up. Putting it in his pocket, he turned towards Victor.

"Should you be doing that Richard?" Victor asked a quizzical look on his face.

"Well we will just wait and see" Richard Smiled, before following Garfield.


	5. Chapter Four: Sir Richard

**well hello there readers! Becca is still on Holiday, so it's just me again...**

**hope you don't mind...**

**so here is Chapter four, i hope you enjoy!**

**oh, and if you can take the time to write some reviews that'd be great!**

**much love**

**- Katie**

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Sir Richard

_**Why am I seeing stars? **_

_**Oh right yes, that Korianna girl threw that blooming frying pan out the window. Whatever possessed her to do such a thing has surely caught my attention. If only Lady Kitten had done such a thing when we first met, I would have more attraction towards her now. But alas, I find more and more that Lady Korianna is the only one that catches my desire. However, I have spoken to soon, as she is engaged to my pathetic excuse of a brother. **_

_**I must clear my mind and rid myself of this torture because of this lust towards this foreign beauty…**_

_**Sir Richard.**_

"Richard, dinner is about to begin." Victor said from the corner of the room. He picks up Richard shirt and hand it to him.

"Ok, Victor" Richard sighed as he gave the pack of ice to his servant. Taking his shirt away from Victor, he put it on. Doing up the buttons carefully and sorting out his collar. He grabs a comb off one of the dressers and hurriedly runs it though his ebony hair. He turns around to face Victor. "So how do I look?"

"Handsome as always sir. Lady Kitten must be proud to call you hers" Victor said. He looked up in time to see his masters face fall.

"Sir, I'm..."

"It's alright Victor" Richard gave a small smile, before taking the rolled up parchment from his desk, the very same parchment he had taken from Garfield earlier.

"How is your head my lord?" Victor asked, trying to change the subject to something light hearted but forgetting that Lady Korianna was the cause of all his master's problems.

"It is fine; Korianna should play croquet for a living. She has an excellent arm." He said chucking to himself, shaking his head. "Come along Victor, we can't keep them waiting" Richard said, walking to the door.

They walked down the corridor in the silence, only stopping at Princess Rachel door for a second, where he placed the parchment at the foot of it. Winking at Victor, he carried on. Turning another corridor to come face to face with his fallen angle.

"Lady Korianna" He said bowing to her. Victor bowed instantly behind him.

"Sir Richard" Korianna said as she curtseyed, Karen doing the same.

"Are you going to the dinner, my lady?"

"Yes sir, I am" Kori gave a swift nod. She looked into the blue eyes of the man who was always so serious. He was so unlike his brother, in looks as well as personality. Jason, his older brother, was a much better match for her. However he didn't have the mystery about him that Kori so loved.

"Let me escort you, my lady" He said holding out his hand.

"I can escort myself. But thank you for the kind offer though." Korianna said reluctantly, not willing to take his hand.

"My lady, I was wondering if you could be so kind as to lend me your maid. My servant is new, you see, and needs help finding his way round" Richard smiled knowingly.

Kori peered over Richard shoulder, looking at Victor, and then back at Karen who nodded at her.

"Very well. Karen will show you the way…um."

"Victor" Richard finished for her.

She smiled as she let Victor pass. She turned back to Richard, trying to find some emotion on his face. He would never show any emotion to anyone, and she couldn't help but wonder why it would be any different for her.

"My lady" Richard said, offering his arm again. This time Kori took it gratefully, and they made their way along the corridor, towards the main dining room.

"Please Sir, It is Korianna"

"Then you must call me Richard, Korianna" he said turning to look at her face, which had a thin smile tugging at the side of her lips. "May I enquire madam, as to why you thought throwing a frying pan in my direction was a good idea? Or maybe you think that my head is too big with pride and arrogance, and that it couldn't hurt to make it any bigger."

Korianna giggled at the idea. She had previous thought about Richard being like this. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "No such thoughts have ever crossed my mind." She told him, lying through her teeth.

"But, I see that they have crossed your thoughts" he said looking at her again, trying to hide his shame. "And you would not be wrong; I once was full of pride and arrogance. It is probably a good thing you intend to marry my brother."

Richard opens the door for Korianna. She passed him quickly, making sure she did not make eye contact, and made her way up towards her place at the table, next to the Princess and the King of Trigon.

"I am not full of pride anymore my lady. If only there was still a chance of winning your hand…"


	6. Chapter Five: Victor

**WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO, i have becca back! so you'll get imput from both uf us from now on :)**

**Reviews please! i'm really interested in what you think of this. are we doing a good job? or shall we hit the hay and give up?**

**also, is are humour any good? tbh, i find myself freaking funny... but thats just me...**

**hehe**

**onto Becca**

**-Katie x**

_Hiya, well I'm back, to all the viewers in America, I'm sorry to hear about what happen on the south coast, with Hurricane Irene and to all the other viewers hope you enjoys this next chapter…_

_-Becca_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five <strong>_

Victor.

_**I was grateful that I was a lower servant; I don't have to put up with the torture Master Richard is put through every time he comes to Titan Castle. To see the women he loves play at the hand of his brother. I was glad to serve Master Richard, he pays well so my family would not have to suffer any more than necessary. After my father died last year, we were put through a lot of trouble. Legally, I wasn't allowed to become a servant till the age of 17, but when I explained the circumstances to Master Richard, he gladly took me on. He even offered to give me one of his most loyal horses when I had worked for him for 2 years. And what a horse she was. With a glowing white coat, and a mane to make all the other horses jealous, she sure was a beauty of a horse, and the affection of my desire. Everything about my service would be absolutely perfect if it were not for Master Richards's father, Master Bruce. He was jealous of his young son, and was determined to control every aspect of his life. Including me. For the first time I met the Master, he beat me black and blue till I had revealed what Master Richard had been up to. He even sent Richard away when Jason was due to meet Lady Korianna. And for this, it has meant that Richard has been severely depressed by the loss of such a beautiful women (although I cannot comment on her appearance, since I have never been able to meet the Lady myself). And ever since, Richard has been blaming himself for missing the meeting, especially now that the two are due to wed.**_

_**But for now, I think I will escort my master to dinner, before exploring this grand castle for myself.**_

_**Victor.**_

Victor had never meet Lady Korianna before; he had heard that she was a beauty, from word of mouth. So when he finally met her in person, he was surprised by how exotic she was. Sir Richard had not done her justice.

Korianna hair was a ripe ruby red that flowed effortlessly down to her waist. Her green eyes were like emeralds themselves, sparkling in a way that suggested she knew a grand secret, which others did not. Her long black eye lashes seem to go on for miles; her skin was flawless and golden as if it was a gift from the sun itself. She was tall with a slender body; some said that she was Venus walking on Earth.

Walking along the corridor with Korianna's maid, Victor battle with himself until he decided to be brave.

"Your name is Karen… Yes?" he asked looking at her. She turned slightly towards him with a sudden curiosity.

"It is indeed. And yours is Victor I do believe." she smiled at him, making her face light up. Victor saw then just how beautiful she was. Karen had the same skin tone as Victor, but with her chocolate brown eyes, it seemed a shade darker.

"So, you are Lady Korianna's maid?" he asked.

"Yes, and she is my best friend" Karen said

"Is that even possible?"

"It is here. You see, Princess Rachel and Lady Korianna make it so, as she does not tolerate servants being treated as lower classes"

Victor nodded, Karen stopped at a door Labelled kitchen (_the irony. _Victor thought to him self) on it. She opened the door and walked inside. Victor followed close behind.

"Jenny, are you alright, you look as white as a ghost?" Karen asked, looking at a young girl who sat on the floor in the corner cradling her legs. "This is Victor By the way".


	7. Chapter Six: Jenny

**heeeyyyy, i forgot to update this earlier, which meant i forgot to email Becca. so unluckily there is no comment from her this thursday. but i still hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please, don't forget to review! there is nothing better than looking in my inbox and seeing a email from FF!**

**love ya**

**- Katie :) x **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six <strong>_

Jenny.

_**I can't believe I just did that! How could I have been so stupid? I mean one look at Master Wally (who arrived with King Garfield earlier) of Flashington sent me down like a ten ton of bricks! It wasn't that he was handsome... No, he was anything but… but his features made an odd sense to me. When my gaze first fell upon him, my knee's started to shake. Nervousness settled in.**_

_**I've only been nervous once in my life, that was when I went to the interview for my position at the castle. But this was different. His mismatched features made perfect sense in my mind. Although others may have the nerve to describe him as ugly. His red hair looked odd with his pale skin and large blue eyes. He was well built, like an athlete.**_

_**When I went in to give him an appetiser before the meal, I so stupidly tripped over my own feet, sending the bowl of soup over him in front of the King and his nobles! What made it worst was the fact he didn't yell. He seemed genially okay with the fact he was dripping with soup. It made the whole matter worse; I think I would have preferred to be yelled at. But all I could do at the time was pathetically mutter "I'm sorry my Lord" over and over. **_

_**Seriously Jenny, you really need to work your lord's socialising skills…**_

_**Jenny.**_

"Jenny, are you all right? You look as white as a ghost." Karen Asked "This is Victor by the way"

Jenny mumbled out a reply, which sounded an awful lot like "I dumped a noble and hey Victor let's hope you don't screw up by knowing me."

"Jenny?" Karen questioned.

"Oh, Karen! I dumped Sir Wally's soup all over him because I so stupidly tripped over my own feet. In front of EVERYONE! What am I going to do?" Jenny wined from the corner.

Karen went over to Jenny crouching down to her level and pulled her into a hug. Victor wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just stood where he was and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Jenny" a voice sounded from the door, and in the next second, Lady Korianna stood in the door way with a young Lady. She looked only 16; her hair was cropped and dark with red streaks running throughout. She was pale, almost a silver shine to her skin. She was beautiful, but in the most unexpected way.

Jenny looked up to see and small smile on Kori lips and the other girl grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so sorry my lady, I …." Jenny began, but was cut off by Kori

"Shh, it's ok, it wasn't your fault! It could have happen to anyone. Although, I was hoping it would hit Sir Jason" Kori walked over to Jenny and Karen and pulled them both to their feet.

"Why were you hoping it would hit your betrothed" Jenny sniffed

"Because he has had eyes for all the other ladies in court this evening. If this is what he is really like, then I'm not sure if I want to marry him or not." Kori said her voice tinted with bitterness. A young girl put her hand on Kori shoulder; she was none other than Tony, Korianna's younger sister. And Korianna treasured her like the most precious jewel on the earth. However she was always careful around her and nobody knew why.

"I don't think Wally minded either. Actually… he looked kind of cute, dripping in soup! If that's what you're into" Tony laugh.

Jenny smiled also, feeling a little better about what had happen.

"There we are! A smile" Korianna grinned "I even told Wally he should wear soup more often because he _look_ so good in it" she had said "look" with such sarcasm that Jenny let out a small laugh.

"I think it time for desert" Karen muttered. Jenny stopped laughing instantly.

"Don't worry Jenny. You'll be fine," Tony was obvious trying not to laugh.

"If looks could kill" Kori grinned. Turning she looked towards Victor who was still rocking on this feet. "Victor you don't have to stand to attention! Make yourself at home." Kori smiled

"We better be getting back to the feast, you're going to be ok Jen?" Tony asked

"Yeah fine you guys go. It can't get any worst" Jenny said walking toward the desert. The two ladies gave her a smile and left, going back up to the feast.

"Yeah, but I think I better take the custard, Jen. Just to be on the safe side" Karen said taking the bowls before Jenny could. "We will be right back Victor help yourself." They moved swiftly out of the room, Karen carrying the trays with expertise whilst Jenny carried them with a worried shake in her hands.

Victor was left alone thinking about what he had just witnessed. It was all equal here! He would have never been able to do that with his Master. He took one look around the room and gave a smile. _I'm going to like it here._ He thought to himself, before walking over to the industrial sized sink and began washing up the dirty dishes from the evening meal.


	8. Chapter Seven: Sir Wally

**Hey everyone. I'm shocked by the feedback (or at least on part of it anyway...). Thanks for those who commented that Wally has red hair and blue eyes, not orange hair and brown eyes. So that has been changed. **

**I just wanted to say, especially to**_ "CutTheCrap" _**that I have never written a review for one of my own stories because I am not that desperate. The first review was from my cousin, the second was from Becca because it was the only way she could think of to get in touch. So I do not appreciate being told that. **

**I will happily change any mistake that is made within the story when I next update. So, from me, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and review your opinions. **

**- Katie**

Ok, so me and Katie finally back to school, yawn! So update might happen a bit later in the day, and now onto the next chapter with Wally…

- Becca

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

Sir Wally

_**That girl, Jenifer was it? **_

_**What a strange little pixie she was… I have never seen such an enticing girl before. Although father has presented some beauties before for me to marry, but not one has caught my attention, or imagination for that matter… but this little… Jinx, was different. There was something about her... Something that made her stands out. Something that made me wants to take it slow with her. Oh yes. I shall be with her. One way or another, these stupid rules won't stop me...**_

_**Now it's time to test the waters.**_

_**Sir Wally.**_

After Jenny had spilt the bowl of soup on Wally, he had retired to his room. He was to stay at Titan Castle with the other males. It was his first time visiting, and he was glad he came. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Jenny, the petit blond with the strange pink cat like eyes. She was enticing to him, and he had every thought on capturing her.

He cleaned up a bit before heading back to the dining room to finish the meal. He took his seat next to Richard and the strange fellow who insisted on being called Garth (although Richard had whispered to Wally that his name was in fact Jerry from Idaho. He was one of the other noble's to arrive with King Garfield, and it was also his first time at the palace). He was hoping that the blond beauty would appear at the next course, and it seemed God was on his side this time. Wally tried not to pay any attention to the girl, and decided to see what the others were up to on the table.

Rachel and Garfield were at the top of the table, deep in discussion, whether it was a good sign or not was another question. He noticed that King Trigon was smiling. On the other side of the table, Korianna and Jason were barely speaking, _a lover tiff? _Wally thought to himself, an amused smile on his lips.

When Jenny noticed that Master Wally was in the room again, she mastered all her strength in not breaking down. She passed out the next course in silence. When she finally reached around the table to Wally's seat, she gave him his meal before moving swiftly onto the next person.

Wally was highly disappointed in the lack of interest the girl held for him, he knew he wasn't good looking, he had been told that many times. But he thought that wouldn't matter.

Once the meal was finished, Wally decided to look for this girl that had caught his attention so.

"Sir Wally" Rachel and Korianna block his way out of the room, both baring an evil grin.

"Ladies, what do I owe the pleasure?" Wally looked at the two ladies in front of him.

"I fancy a walk, what about you Kori?" Rachel smiled, walking forward and hooking one of her arms with Wally's.

"What a great idea" Kori said, taking Wally's other arm and pulled him out of the room, much to the jealously of Richard, Garfield and Jason.

"Look ladies, I know I'm good looking and everything and, who doesn't want to court me? But you find me at the moment, somewhat busy" Wally muttered, trying to get out of their grips.

"Oh, we know. And don't flatter yourself Wally" Rachel Smirked

"Just come with us! It will be worth your while. We saw you know, that disappointed face when Jenny didn't take any notice of you…" Kori spoke quietly as they made their way to the maze. All three of them knew the consequence of what could happen if they were found out.

"To be honest, it looked like you just had been told that the tooth fairy doesn't exist!" Rachel chuckled to herself.

"What! Your telling me he doesn't existed" Wally asked, playing along. They all started to laugh as they walked through the mazes. "Why are you doing this?" Wally asked both of them. More serious now than before.

"Because we believe that everyone should have the right to marry who they want and who they love no matter what their social status is." Rachel began, stopping to look at Wally directly in the eyes.

"If you think that you can make Jenny happy, and that you love her, then you should have that chance. I've only seen that look once before in my life. It's the way my parents used to look at each other. I know that they loved each other Wally; they would do anything for each other. Because of love." Kori spoke quietly. Her head was looking towards the ground, and she only looked up to tell him the last bit.

"But heed my word Sir Wally. If you hurt our friend we will make life hell for you." Rachel whispered in his ear before pushing him to the centre of the maze.

"So, Princess Rachel is kinder than she first appears. And Lady Korianna is not as strong as she looks. Who would have known?" Wally muttered to himself as he walked towards the centre of the maze.

**Meanwhile…**

"There you are Jenny"" Karen called as she walked into the kitchen. Jenny had just finished tiding up the place after the manic dinner.

"Hey Karen. I didn't spill anything the second time. Although…." Jenny trailed of in thought. All she could think about was Wally. She hadn't even spoken to him, but he felt so right to her.

Karen knew exactly what she was thinking about, and was on instruction from Korianna and Rachel to take Jenny to the maze in the back gardens to meet Sir Wally. All without Jenny knowing.

"Jenny, can I asked a favour" Karen said. Jenny just nodded at her friend. "Kori lost her engagement ring. She thinks somewhere in the middle of the maze. She's ever so upset that I said I would go find it for her. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure. Let's go. I hate to see her upset." Jenny said jumping up to her feet and knocking the entire kitchen cutlery off the hooks, leaving them to clatter on the floor.

"I'll clean them up later" Karen said quickly before grabbing Jenny's arm and pulling her along.

They made their way to the maze. Karen had just caught sight to Kori and Rachel making their way back to the court room and they both gave Karen thumbs up before continuing on. "Good" Karen Mutter to herself. Wally was in place.

"What did you say?" Jenny asked looking at her friend.

"I said you go check around the centre. I'll look here" Karen pushed Jenny away, making sure she was well up the path before turning and leaving, heading back to the kitchen to clean up the mess Jenny had made.

Jenny made her way into the middle of the maze. She was just about to step out of the darkness when she saw Sir Wally sitting by the fountain.

"I was hoping you'd come" Wally said getting to his feet, already to walking towards her.

For one long moment Jenny just stared at him. Horror and shock plastered on her face, and then her brain started to work and kick in. She had been set up. Jenny turned trying to make a bolt for it. But it was no use. Wally was fast, incredible fast, unnaturally fast. He grabbed her arm before she had even taken a step. He turned her around, pulling her face up, so he could look her in the eyes.

Jenny felt her legs go weak; Wally put an arm around her waist to steady her, both thinking and feeling the same thing.

"Slow down beautiful," Wally whispered into the night. His eyes shone in the moon that had now risen to it full height in the sky.

"Please tell me you feel that? That tingling sensation whenever our skin touches? That feeling of harmony whenever we see each other?" His words were soft. Jenny tried to pull away; she knew exactly what he was talking about. But this could never happen, there were rules! These rules brought her so much pain. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Please! Just let me go" she muttered, half heartedly.

"Never" Wally said, pulling her closer. He started to kiss her tears away when he muttered; "No. I saw you, I love you. I'm not letting you go my Jinx". Jenny leaned into him and sighed. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore.


	9. Chapter Eight: Karen

Hoping you guys are liking this Fanfiction so far, lots more action, romance, comedy and surprises around the corner, so stay tune!

- Becca

**yep, i have nothing to moan about this week so...**

**what she said :L :L**

**- Katie**

**p.s. **

**leave a review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eight<strong>_

Karen

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**What am I getting myself into?**_

_**Lady Korianna suggested that I should start a diary, and as much as I protested, she refused to listen. So here I am, writing to some made belief person called Diary… who would name another human being Diary anyway? **_

_**It's insane if you ask me. Anyone can read it. Unless you have a good hiding place that is. **_

_**Anyway, the whole point of this exercise is to get my feelings out. So, here it is. I think I may be in love. Which is so stupid, I may as well jump off a bridge. I've known the guy for all of 5 minuets, but those eyes are something a girl does not forget. A very deep brown, so deep, at first glance you'd think they were black. He was also tanned, like me. Well built, and a shaved head.**_

_**But that's not the point….**_

_**Gee, I don't know what the point is anymore; I think I may have to give up on myself…**_

_**Sincerely, Karen.**_

Karen looked up at the night sky. It was a cloudy night, so there wasn't much to look at. But it didn't matter. Karen always thought that she belonged to the sky. It was an odd though, but it was one of the things her mother had taught her before she died.

"_The sky is the limit, my little bumble bee"_ she remembered her mother telling her once when she confessed to her mother that she would like to be a writer or an actress. But both possibilities seemed highly unlikely now.

As much as she like working for Korianna, she missed the freedom she had when she was a little girl. A little girl that new nothing of the world of work. _How naïve I was_. Karen thought to herself. She tucked her feet up and rested her chin on her knees before letting out a long sigh. Life had seemed so innocent up until a few years ago, and then she learned what a devil it could be.

"Are you okay?" Karen jumped. The voice had shocked her. She turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Victor. She smiled at him and waved him over.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking… and yourself?" she asked, only remembering the latter as a form of formality, and not because she actually cared.

"I'm confused…" Karen looked over at Victor, who had now taken a seat next to her.

"At what?" she asked, confused by his confusion.

"Why a beautiful girl like you is working as a kitchen maid." He replied, giving her a small smile. Karen let out a laugh. A carefree laugh that she only resigned use for with other servant only. She may have a lot of free will with Korianna, but she was still a servant. And she had to be careful what she said.

"Beauty has nothing to do with social status." Karen replied, almost robotically. She stood up then, suddenly in need of fresh air. "I'm going to step out side. I will speak to you later Victor." Her voice gave everything away, even though her face was perfectly composed. It showed just how embarrassed she was at being called beautiful. Yes she had been called pretty before, but only by perverted old nobles who wanted nothing other than sex with young chamber maids because there wives were not "fulfilling" them.

But to be called beautiful by another servant? It was unheard of. Yet Karen still got that tickling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Victor, however, felt as if he had let too much on. _Have I said too much?_ He asked to himself, walking towards the room he had been assigned to during their stay. His thoughts were a whirl wind. He comes to the conclusion that he had said too much, what else would have made her react like that?

He hadn't been a servant for long, just under a year in fact. But he knew enough to know that servant relationships were strictly forbidden. But it didn't stop his feelings, even though he had started to feel something for another woman. But he pushed those thoughts away. If he were not to have a relationship with Karen, he most definitely would not be able to have a relationship with her. After all, she was the Princess…

Victor sighed as he climbed in the single bed he'd been assigned to. He relaxed before settling down, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Else where…**

Karen walked out into the courtyard, which was in the inner part of the castle, she stopped when she notice a figure standing by a few spaces in front of her wearing nothing but a night dress.

"My lady, are you aright?" Karen spoke coming up towards her mistress and kneeling before her.

"Karen, please…you do not need to bow to me…I just needed sometime to think…please…take my arm… I need someone to talk to." Lady Korianna voice was soft and light, like the wind on a summer's day. Her ruby red hair swayed gently with every gentle stroke the wind took to it.

"I can't believe what we did today" Karen muttered, taking the arm of her mistress. Slowly, Karen's mind drifted back to early where Rachel had a private talk with her on the subject of Sir Wally and Jenny.

"Yes, but we must not speak of it in open places. Even if we are in private, we must not speak of it at all. Unless we have to." Lady Korianna look over towards the fountain they were walking towards, well aware of what could happen to her friends if someone found out about Jenny and Sir Wally's time together. Karen nodded at her looking up towards the sky as they walked. "Karen, are you okay?" Kori stopped, turning Karen so that she was looking at her. In reply, Karen let out a long sigh. "What is it?" Lady Korianna asked, worried for her friend's health.

"Have you ever been in love?" Karen sighed again, but moved towards one of the seats by the fountain. Korianna followed her and took a seat next to her, taking Karen's hand in her own. She thought back to the first time she had met Jason. She was marrying him for love. Wasn't she?

There was still doubt in her mind. She didn't feel complete with him like she had originally thought she would. It most certainly didn't feel anything like passion or fire like they say it did in the novels she had read. And she didn't much care when they departed from each other. She would usually carry on with her life as if nothing had happened.

"I thought I was… But maybe I was wrong" She whispered. She looked into the fountain. The one Rachel had jokingly told Korianna a long time a go was called "the wishing well". She looked closer to the fountain now and saw small coins glistening in the water. After a while, Korianna realised that Karen had been silent. She could tell that Karen wanted to tell her something, but was scared.

"If you do not want to tell me Karen I will completely understand. It is your right to decide whether to tell me. But I would like to help." Korianna broke the silence at last, looking into the subtle brown eyes of her maid.

"You cannot risk yourself for me, my lady" Karen stuttered, looking away from her mistress. Guilt at her previous thought washed over her.

"I can and I will. You are one of my dearest friends Karen. I would do anything in my power and more if I had to, to make you happy. True love only comes around once…don't let it pass you by! The sky is the limit, but sometimes… people exceed that limit and reach for the stars." Korianna said looking up at the sky. Karen smiled as she remembered her mother telling her a similar thing a long time ago.

"I think I may have feelings for…" she paused, uncertain whether to continue or not. "Victor" Karen said softly, getting up she started to walk towards the exit.

Korianna sat for a while longer. Slowly, she reached into her pocket and fingered the small coin. She picked it up and twirled it in her finger. Then catching it in her hand, she closed her eyes and thought of a wish. Happy, she tossed the coin into the pond. She smiled at her self before setting off back towards the Castle. She was certainly going to have words with Richard about the current circumstances of their servants…


	10. Chapter Nine: Sir Jason

**well, well, well...**

**we are back for another chapter! and for once, me and becca are here together. school work and the usual crap put behind us so this chapter could be up! hehe, just don't tell my history teacher, im behind as it is...**

**-Katie**

Well, as katie says were here together, multitasking at the current moment. Hope you guys like the next chapter, while were off to write another one :-)

-Becca**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

Sir Jason.

_**I stared out of the window. From there, I could see Lady Korianna walking outside. A few moments ago she had been with her maid; they were walking and talking. From the way Korianna had looked, it was a serious discussion. She looked as radiant as ever, walking in the moon light. Her face light up every time she smiled. I never gave it much thought, but I was a lucky guy. Being able to come home to a wife like her. So care free, intelligent and humorous. She was surely perfect. But alas, I cannot love Lady Korianna like my father wishes me to. **_

_**I do love her. Just not in a way that would keep this relationship going for much longer. I need to speak to her. Soon. Tell her I cannot go through with this marriage. It wouldn't be fair on her or me.**_

There was a gentle knock at the door. Jason looked down at the page he had been writing on. He quickly wrote the end.

_**I shall speak to her soon…**_

_**Sir Jason.**_

He then turns his attention to the door.

"Come in" Jason calls at the door, standing up as he does. The door opens to reveal Lady Tony, her black cropped hair messy, as if she had just woken up from a night mare. Jason's face broke into a smile as she closed the door and came up to him. He kissed her on the forehead as he brought her into a tight hug.

"I have missed you, my little Argent" Jason whispered letting go of her. She let out a small laugh as she remembered the nickname Jason had come up for her years ago.

"As have I" she smiled, lighting up her whole face.

"Are you being treated well here?" Jason asked, pulling Tony over to sit on his bed.

"Yes I am. As always, Korianna is an angel. This is why I don't want you to hurt her. If you have feelings for another Jason, it is better if you tell her. I know Korianna will not mind. I think you underestimate her. She thinks a lot like you, you know?" Tony smiled.

"You know I would never do anything to Korianna. Her and her parents, God rest their souls, did so much for our family. So much for YOU. That cannot just be repaid back. No. If… If I marry Korianna, then I'm going to get it right. No mistresses. No mind games. Nothing. I will make her happy. It's my duty as her fiancé." Jason said determined.

"You do realise that Korianna won't marry you if she's realises that you're in love with someone else, right? Talk to her, Jason. She'll understand. Give her some credit…" Tony said getting up and walking to the door. Jason lay down on his bed. His mind ran through everything Tony had just said. He knew it was now or never. And he had to do the right thing.

**Not so far away…**

Richard quickly hid behind the wall. Once he was certain that Tony was gone, he made his way back to his own room. He couldn't believe his brother. Having a Mistress with a fiancé like Korianna! Especially when that mistress was Kori's 16 year old sister! _Oh no. _Richard thought_. I shall not have this!_

Richard closed the door hurriedly behind him. Sinking into the seat by the desk, he started to form a plan.

"He won't get away with this" Richard smirked as he looked down at the plan he had formed on the piece of paper.


	11. Chapter Ten: Princess Rachel

**Thank GOD i have an alarm that goes off every Monday and Thursday telling me to update, otherwise we'd all be thoroughly screwed right now...**

**I honestly forgot all about uploads today, my mind is such a scatter right, specially as im going through my last year of school and they've decided to pile a ten ton of work on top of it -_- but this also means that i never got round to getting Becca's input! so i guess we'll all have to live with it this week...**

**-Katie**

**P.S for the love of keeping me sane, please review! no feedback drives me insane! (and i'm pretty sure Becca would agree with me there! ONTO CHAPTER TEN! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

Princess Rachel

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I think someone may be pulling a trick on me… **_

_**Last night, after all the events of the evening had passed, I retired to my room. I expected to find everything in its place, but instead I found a parchment outside my door. Which is odd, especially when I read the letter. It seemed to be from Garfield, although it is not his signature at the bottom. But the writing is clearly his.**_

_**I hope for his sake that someone is pulling a trick on us; otherwise he is in for a lot of hell. I will not tolerate Shakespeare being written to me in a love letter! But first, I need to find out who signed the letter…**_

_**Until the next coming,**_

_**Princess Rachel.**_

Rachel looked over at the clock. Glancing at the time, she quickly grabbed her ridding gear and made her way to the stable.

Today was the day that all the guests at the castle were to take the annul ride to the border line between Jump Wood and Gothamshire. Rachel walked the long way around the castle, meeting Sir Wally near the entrance. Rachel gave Wally a knowing smile, which he returned to her instantly.

"Did you have a good evening Wally?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at him. Challenging him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, my lady" Wally smiled.

Rachel then became very serious, "The warning still stands Wally. You mess up and I will make sure it's the last thing you do." Rachel said as they came out into the courtyard. She left Wally standing alone as she walked towards Lady Tony and her companion. As she neared, she saw that it was none other than Lady Rose. Rose was the complete opposite to Tony. Her long blonde hair reached down to her waist, where as Tony's was short and black. Tony was a pale child, where as Rose had a slight tan to it where she spent her time on the beach in Flashington. Rachel dismissed the sudden appearance of Rose, whom hadn't been present at the dinner the day before. By the time Rachel reached everyone, everyone was present. Rachel turned to talk to Korianna, who she suspected to find standing behind her, but found no one.

"Hey, where is lady Korianna?" Rachel said, turning towards the two girls. As she spoke, Jenny walked up with her trusted horse, Raven, and handed her the reigns.

"Getting her horse from the stable, with Karen" Lady Rose replied. She looked over towards the nobles and catching Sir Jason eye, blushed. She turned slightly away so Rachel and Tony would not see. But Rachel and Tony both seemed to be oblivious to this.

"Rachel, why the hell are we doing this? We do it every year! And to be honest I have better things to do." Tony moaned looking up towards the darkening sky. "Plus, it like a storms brewing and I don't have an umbrella" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Have you not met King Garfield? He needs the reminder of where his Kingdom is; otherwise we may be stuck with him for eternity." Right then, Korianna called over as she pulled her black stallion. Karen trailed a step or two behind.

"You will be once you say I do!" she yelled over, giggling to herself. Karen gave a small smile, but looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Just like you will be, once you married that arrogant jerk, Jason!" as if on cue, Jason and the rest of the nobles walked into the middle of the court yard. Finally joining the Ladies. Jason gave Rachel the death glare. Korianna burst out in a fit of giggles at the boys timing.

Karen, horror-struck at the scene that just emerged, scuttled to hide behind her mistress. Tony and Rose simple chuckled as the mounted their horses, before ridding off to start their days journey. They were followed by Wally and Jason. Garfield turned to his soon-to-be wife.

"Let me help you mount your stead, my Rae." He flirtatiously smiled, offering his arm. Rachel simply pushed past him muttering:

"If you help me get on my horse, you won't have a wife to call a wife…" before mounting her own stead and racing off in pursuit of the others. Garfield turned towards Richard.

"Damn it! What did I do this time?" he asked, looking crest fallen at the sudden rejection. Korianna turned to the two bored servants.

"You girls have the day off. You deserve it" she smiled. Richard turned towards Karen,

"Yes, great idea. Tell Victor he's free for the day as well." Then he turned towards Korianna and offered his own arm. She gratefully accepted, grabbing her reigns before Richard helped her mount her pride and joy, Starfire. She quickly said her thanks before ridding off to the side of her best friend. Richard let out a long sigh before turning towards a very confused Garfield.

Richard grinned. "Women. Can't live with them, seriously can't live without them!" Garfield chuckled at his statement, before they copied their fellow's actions and joined them in the journey.


	12. Chapter eleven: Jenny

**okay, i tried waiting for Becca to email me, LIKE SHE SAID SHE WOULD, but i gave up waiting as i want to turn my laptop off. so, sorry Becca...**

**any who, this is actually quiet a short update but i'd still like to hear from you guys :)**

**what are you thinking of the story so far? **

**and what do you expect is going to happen?**

**okay, much love!**

**- Katie xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eleven<strong>_

Jenny

_**I can't believe they just did that! Leaving me here all by myself while they go off and get "aquatinted"! That's almost as bad as me and Wally!**_

_**I suppose it isn't so bad. I could bake a cake…**_

_**Hold on. Maybe that's not the best of idea's… especially when you think of last time. Burnt and crispy, with a castle to match. Just how the king doesn't like it.**_

_**I could knit a dress… but then again needle… maybe not…..**_

_**I probably should follow the rules Karen gave me:**_

_**Get up**_

_**Survive **_

_**Go back to bed**_

_**Yeah I should just do that…**_

Horns sounded, announcing the arrivals of nobles. Jenny raced to the window, and sure enough, a carriage was pulling up in the court yard.

"What? We aren't expecting guests today!" Jenny whined.

She ran out into the hall and down to main entrance. She stood boldly next to the King, whom was awaiting the guest to exit the carriage.

"My King, do you know who we are expecting?" Jenny questioned, looking up at him. He was a great deal taller than her, at least 6ft.

"No Jenny. It is a mystery to me" the King gave her a small reassuring smile.

Then as if on cue, three people exited the carriage with the help of the driver. One was an old man, at least the age of 40. With greying hair and dark, brooding eyes. Jenny couldn't help but think the man was familiar. The second to exit the carriage was a young lady. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair and piecing blue eyes. Jenny noticed that she had a wedding ring on her left hand. The final person to leave the carriage was another woman. Carrying herself with arrogance, she even had her nose in the air. As if she thought she was above everyone. She wasn't exactly pretty, especially because her face was scrunched up in a sneer. Her fair was a dirty blonde and she had the darkest eyes Jenny had ever seen. She couldn't help but shudder when her eyes settled on her. The King walked forward and took the hand of the older man.

"Sir Bruce! What a pleasant surprise. I'm afraid to say that Sir Richard and Sir Jason are not here at the moment. But you're very welcome to stay." The king smiled.

"My sons are never where I want them to be my King. This is lady Kitten." He pointed to the girl with the dirty blonde hair. The one who Jenny had taken an instant dislike too. "Sir Richard is courting her. And this is my newest wife, Lady Terra." Bruce points to the other Lady. _That would explain the ring then…_ Jenny thought to her self. From what Korianna had told Rachel (and Jenny had over heard when she was tiding Rachel rooms), Sir Bruce was always being wed and divorced. As if it was a game to him.

"Good, good. Jenny will show you to your rooms Ladies." Jenny reluctantly smiled and led the way for the Ladies to follow. "And as for you, Sir Bruce, I think it's about time we caught up." Bruce laughed and followed the King. The two talked and laughed as they made their way up to the study.


	13. Chapter twelve: Lady Korianna

Here is what I want to say for tomorrows update, Sorry I haven't been around lately, and just so everyone knows the second reviews is not from me! Hope you guys like the story ;-)

-Becca

**reviews are welcome! i'm just sick of all the annoying stuff, TBH...**

**-Katie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter twelve<strong>_

Lady Korianna

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I still don't understand why people use that saying…**_

_**ANYWAY, it's about time I told Jason that things are most definitely not working between the two of us. I think a good time for this would be on our annul trip to the boarder line. Which I really should be getting to…**_

_**Lady Korianna.**_

The sky had brightened up by the time they had all ridden a mile. Lady Korianna reined her horse towards Jason's. He saw her coming and halted his horse, waiting for her.

"My angel" Jason smiled, looking at Korianna. She just rolled her eyes at him, but smiled all the same. Jason could always make Korianna smile. He was like an older brother to her. And that was exactly the problem.

"Jason, I think you and I both know this is not going to work. We need to talk…but not here. There are too many people" Korianna looked at him. He gave a small nod to show he understood.

"Let's go back; we can talk at the stables" Jason said, turning his horse back to the way they came. Kori did the same, racing back to the castle and leaving a very confused party behind them.

They soon arrived back to the courtyard where Jason helped Korianna dismount.

"You know I care for you and I love you Jason. But not in a way that could entice me to marry you" Kori said leading her horse back to his block. Jason followed listening to her. "I care for you as a brother, and a dear friend. But we both know that you don't love me. That you feel the same way I do. Let's just call this thing off; we were forced into this… You were forced into marrying me, even before you met Rose. I know you love her Jason, I want you to be happy…." Kori spoke quietly.

Jason put his horse into his block and then went to stand in front of Korianna. "Yes, I feel the same way you do. Yes, I do love Rose. But Korianna I care for you. Have you found someone else to love?" Jason said pulling Kori closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, taking a moment to think showed her that she had. She smiled. "I think I have"

"Then we must go to the King and asked for you to be released" Jason said pulling back to see her face.

"Yes, let's go now" Korianna took Jason hand.

"One more thing. My father shouldn't be informed of this. For now, at least…" Jason whispered. Korianna nodded, she agreed with him completely. She knew what Jason's and Richard father could be like.

Hand in hand, they raced to the King's study. They were about to turn the corner when Jason suddenly stopped and pushed Korianna back. She was about to yell when Jason put a finger to his lips, indicating that she should stay silent.

"Do you remember your way around Bruce? Or shall I call one of the servants to show you your way…" Jason's eyes widen when the King mentioned his father. Bruce laughed. It was a deep chuckling noise that sounding more menacing than pleasant.

"I think I remember my way… till this evening, my King" Bruce said. Footsteps then sounded in the opposite direction, noting that Bruce had left. Jason turned the corner then, looking a little bit shell shocked. The king turned in their direction and smiled.

"Great timing Jason! Your fathers here" he said smiling.

"So I've heard…" he muttered. Korianna looked at Jason, then at the King.

"My King. We need to speak." Korianna spoke calmly. It would be an understatement to say that Korianna was a little bit nervous. You never knew how the King would react, so you had to be on your toes at all times. The King opened the doors a little bit wider and ushered them in. he then took a small step outside the door and looked to see if anyone was around. Smiling to himself, he walked back into the room and closed the doors.

"So what can I help with?" the King asked, turning towards the two. Korianna and Jason had both taken a seat in the chair opposite his desk. The King walked over and took his place behind the desk. He smiled once again.

Korianna sighed. _Its now or never…_ she thought.

"I don't want to marry Jason." She said bluntly. Then, realising what she said, she blushed.

"It's a mutual feeling, my King" Jason said, trying not to laugh at Korianna for being so out right. The King frowned

"But I thought you both were in love?" he asked, more rhetorically than anything. He sighed.

"We… were, I guess…" Korianna said.

"My king, we all know that this marriage was an arranged one. We are just voicing our opinions about it. We do not love each other in the way that would end is us walking the aisle…." Jason said. Korianna nodded at every word, taking a good look at Jason. His shoulders were slumped, Korianna noted, as if he were carrying the world upon them…

Korianna looked over at the King. His brow was creased in concentration. Nothing was said for a few moments, and then his brow ceased as he started to laugh. It was a pleasant laugh. As if he had found the situation extremely funny.

"It's about time…" the King muttered. Both Korianna and Jason had blank looks on their faces. The King sighed. "It has been obvious that the two of you weren't right for each other the day you were put together." The King started. Knowing where he was going, Korianna let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I was just waiting for the day when you would come to me." he smiled broadly, which both Korianna and Jason returned willingly. "I would be honoured to veto your wedding."

"Thank you!" Korianna yelled jumping up and taking the kings hand in her own. "Thank you so, so, so much" behind her, Jason coughed. She turned towards him.

"I would like to ask that this information stays strictly between us my King…" Jason asked, his voice shook. The King nodded.

"I do agree. If that is all…" he said pointing towards the door. Korianna and Jason got up and walked to the door. Walking out, Jason pulled the door shut. He looked at Korianna and gave her a knowing smile. She returned that smile with an extra sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll be seeing you at dinner" she said mischievously, before wandering off to her own room. Jason sighed. He new she was going to be trouble; he just didn't know how bad things were going to get


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Sir Jason

**Hey everyone, i nearly forgot to upload again! blame it on the school, they've decided to up the amount of work we get. now i think i may need to change upload days because its becomeing more difficult for me to do these days, but i need to speak to Becca first, so that might not happen. **

**so how is every one? are you enjoying the story?**

**i'll let Becca talk now...**

**-Katie xx**

Hi, guys thanks to all of you so far that have reviewed, hope you all like this next chapter, and please tell us want you think. Are we doing a good job?

–Becca

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirteen <strong>_

Sir Jason

_**I am glad Korianna wanted the same thing as I did. But the reaction the King gave us was a surprise in it self…**_

_**Had it really been that obvious that we weren't in love?**_

_**Either way, we are free to marry whom we please… well, not quite yet. We still need to put on a charade for father at dinner…**_

_**Why do I feel as if Korianna's going to use this opportunity to the full extent?**_

_**Ooh, that's the servant now! I must run to dinner.**_

_**Sir Jason.**_

The rest of the party had arrived home shortly after Korianna's and Jason's talk with the King. Rachel was positively fuming, and walked off as soon as she dismounted her horse and gave Jenny the reigns. Garfield followed behind with a puzzled expression.

Korianna left Jason's side as soon she saw her friend in need, and both hurried to Rachel's chambers. Once the door was shut, the interrogation began.

"What's wrong?"

"Where did you and Jason go?" they both asked at the same time.

"You first!"

"You first" they replied simultaneously. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, I'll go." Rachel Stated. "Garfield said he loves me" she muttered to the ground.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kori asked, surprised by her friends sudden distress.

"He said he loved me like his taranchula…" the sudden realisation hit Korianna.

"Oh." She simply stated.

"Exactly! Not everyone loves that stupid taranchula…" she looked up at her friend and opened her mouth to ask where her friend had disappeared to.

"Excuse me, my ladies" Karen's sudden intrusion interrupted the words that weren't spoken. "Dinner is served." Karen didn't wait for the reply, she simply closed the door and made her way to finish that evenings duties.

Korianna and Rachel started to make their way down to the dinning room. The whole time Korianna had a smile on her lips.

"Oh, I forgot to ask… Where did you and Jason go off to?" Rachel turned to Kori just before they entered the dinning room. Kori laughed.

"You'll see…" she said before entering. She took her designated seat next to Richard. She sat down. Looking up she saw Jason sitting opposite her. He winked at her when he noticed her staring, and then carried on his discussion with the blonde beauty, Rose. Korianna then looked up to see where Bruce was. He was at the top of the table, in deep discussion with King Trigon and a young girl sitting next to him. She couldn't have been any older than 18.

"That's father's new wife, Terra" Richard whispered in his ear. He sounded disgusted. Korianna turned and stared at him. But he wouldn't say any more.

The meal seemed to start off rather well considering the amount of people crowded into the room. Many guests had arrived in the past few days, and although the castle was large, it was becoming more crowded with the days. Everything was going to plan, until Lady Korianna needed the salt, which was currently next to Richard.

_Well I might as well spice it up a bit; let the games begin!_ Korianna thought to herself.

"Richard, Darling, would you pass us the salt?" Korianna said, trying to keep her voice low as possible without laughing. She winked at Richard in a very sexy way. The whole table was quiet now. Everyone was looking between Korianna, Richard, and Jason.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Jason? Is this wedding still going on?" Bruce asked a look of fear and worry on his face. Korianna looked at Richard. He looked like he had been slapped.

_Well might as well go all the way and start rocking the boat._

Korianna turned to Bruce, a smile plaster all over her face, "Oh don't worry Bruceeee! The weddings still going on. After all, I have slept with your son on many occasions. Did you know, he's not that good in the bedroom! I think there a problem down there. I keep telling him to go to the doctor…..get it sorted…..but he just doesn't listen to me" Kori voice was shaking a bit as she try to stop herself from laughing at the horror on both Bruce and Richard's faces.

"Oh, well, what else can you do but practise" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Father. I think you should put a stop to this!" Rachel pleaded with her father, who was smiling and tucking into his beef, humming a song.

"I don't think so… Young love these days… Reminds me of your mum an…" but the King was suddenly cut off, as Wally rolled up in fits of laughter as well as Garth. Garfield, however, had a smile tugging at his lips, but was trying so hard not to show it. Catching Jason's eyes, Korianna winked at him. He caught on to what she was doing and tried not to start laughing himself.

"Don't you blame me for my problem? It's you" Jason said, looking Kori in the eye. Both of them getting great pleasure out of what this was doing to Bruce. Who was now purple from where he sat in the room.

"Hey, good come back Jason" King Garfield chirped in, but he was immediately slapped by Rachel hard on the back of the head.

"It is never our fault, if a guy…you know…you idiot" Rachel voice started off sounding strong and assured but ended up as a struggle. That's when the augment broke out. Kori and Jason both stared at each other, smiling at their work. Kori then turned to Richard who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I bet you would be great…." But she never got to finish her sentence off, as Rachel grabbed her and dragged her out into the hall. Richard got up and followed them out the room, standing behind the door so that he could hear the conversation.

Kori couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing at what she had caused.

"Kori, what the hell were you thinking? What the hell were you doing?" Rachel looked up at her friend; she was worried. Korianna had never been like this, was she sick?

"It's called having a little fun darling. It just doesn't happen in the bedroom you know?" Kori spoke. She took one look at Rachel and sighed. It was obvious that Rachel didn't know whether Kori was joking or not. It was then that Korianna noticed Richard standing behind the door. She took one look at him standing there, opened mouthed and struggled to keep herself straight faced. Instead of laughing, she pulled her hands back into a claw shape and did a very sexy meow and winked.

Kori chuckled; this was the most fun she had in ages! Even if Rachel didn't understand.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Sir Richard

Hi guys, well another day another update, enjoying the sun and heat, please R&R.

- Becca

**Well, ello, ello, ello!**

**nice to see you all! well, not really, but you know what i mean...**

**so another Thursday, another upload and i still have a ten ton of work to do...**

**oh well! enjoy the chapter (especially as i nearly uploaded the wrong one...), and leave a review!**

**-Katie**

**Oh, and PS.**

**for those who asked Lady Rose is the daughter of Slade Wilson and her alter-ego name is ravager! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter fourteen<strong>_

Sir Richard

_**When shall I tell him?**_

_**This… deception cannot (and will not) continue! I can not let Korianna marry a cheat! Even if the man is my own brother. **_

_**But I can not find a time when he is alone. If he is not taking strolls with Korianna, then he is talking with father… or hunting with Garfield (I have no idea why Garfield insists on going, he screams like a little girl every time the gun is shot…). **_

_**But that is Garfield for you….**_

_**Always taking care of an animal's interest before his own…**_

_**I must find my brother and force him to listen…**_

There was a gentle tap on the door. Richard turned towards the door.

"Come in" he said, quietly enough that he didn't wake the sleeping Kitten (who had taken occupancy on Richards bed for the evening, although Richard had insisted that she slept in her own bed). The door opened slowly. Jason poked his head round the door, noticing the sleeping Kitten on Richards bed, ushered him into the corridor. Richard glanced at the page before sighing. Slowly, he lifted himself off the stool and dragged himself to the door.

_Well I've gotten what I wanted…_ Richard thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"King Garfield said you wanted to speak to me on our hunting trip this afternoon…" Jason started, not looking Richard in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes I did…" Richard began, not knowing how to put his accusation into words.

"Well…" Jason waited, impatient to go back to bed were the love of his life laid waiting. Richard took a deep breath.

"I know everything about you and Tony. And I want it to stop now!" Richard voice shook as he spoke, glad that he finally got it off his chest. Jason's mouth was slightly open, shocked at what his brother had just accused him of.

"No, Richard! You have it wrong! She's our…" Jason paused. It seemed foolish to say it out loud after all these years. After all, it was only Jason who remembered what their father had done.

"Well…?" Richard asked after Jason had been silent for long enough. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

"She's our sister…" Jason said gently. He looked down at the floor, embarrassed by how stupid it sounded out loud. But sometimes the truth was stupider than lies.

Richard took a moment to let the information sink in. then he started to laugh.

"Our sister? Are you seriously going to pull that trick on me?" Richard carried on laughing, unaware of the tension building up in Jason. "I would have known if we had a sister!" Richard finally concluded. "Now tell me the truth. What is going on between you and Tony?" Richards tone had become serious again. When Jason looked up at his younger brother, there was a glint in his eye.

"You do not believe me? Of course not… you were too young when father…" Jason started.

"When father what Jason? Sent her to the moon?" Richard stated sarcastically.

"When father sold her into slavery. And not any kind of slavery. A slavery that would have tortured her into an early grave…" Jason said softly, although his tone was harsh and bitter. Everything about Richards's demeanour changed. He knew from the way his brother spoke, from the way he presented himself, and that he was speaking the truth. No if or buts to it.

"Why would he do that?" Richard asked, mainly shocked at the news Jason presented than anything else.

"Because, when our mother gave birth to her… she died. And father blamed Tony because she lived and mum didn't… she didn't do anything at all…" a small tear rolled down Jason's cheek. Richard had never seen his brother cry, so he knew how much this affected him. Richard hugged his brother.

"So… how did she get out?" Richard asked, wanting to know more to his baby sister. He had known the girl for years, but had never taken a personal interest in her.

"When I found out what father planned… I went to Mr and Mrs Ander's…" Jason stated, whipping the tear away.

"Korianna's parents? Why them?"

"Because they were and probably still are the most influential people around. Think about it. Even though their dead, they still have Kori and Tony wrapped around their fingers…" Richard nodded in agreement. He knew all about the will they had left, stating that Korianna and Tony were only aloud to live at the summer mansion for a period of 6 months before being bared for a year and this was only to be broken if Korianna was married. "I knew they would look after Tony like their own… and they did."

"Does Korianna know?" Richard looked up at his brother. His expression had some what softened.

"Yes… you once asked me why Korianna treated Tony the way she does… It was because she was protecting her from the truth…" Richard frowned.

"Was?" Richard asked

"Tony knows…" Jason stated simply. Richard sighed. Then slowly, he started to smile.

"We have a sister…" he said softly, a broad smile on his face.

"Catch up, old boy! I thought we gathered that!" Jason started laughing. After a while Richard joined in. They stood there like that for a few moments.

Slowly, the door to Richards's chambers creaked open. Standing in a small a suggestive dressing gown, was Kitten. Her face was clear, almost beautiful. She held nothing but love and devotion in her features as her eyes settled on Richard.

"You coming to bed?" she purred at Richard, ignoring the fact that his brother was standing right next to him.

"I'll be in soon." He said, turning back to his brother. Kitten turned and walked back in the room.

"You can't tell father…" Jason said suddenly. The urgency in his voice was expected.

"Of course I won't! I'm not a moron!" they laughed together once more, before taking there separate ways.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Karen

**i swear to god my memory is going! every single monday i forget to upload, so here i am, uploading late. i think Becca may have forgotten about it too so im not the only one. so yeah, between job hunting, college searching and school work, i've been a busy, busy girl. so here is chapter 15! i hope you enjoy and i will love you forever and ever if you leave a review! i will reply to any with accounts if i can :)**

**-Katie **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>_

Karen's

_**My day with Victor was quiet pleasant, although I did feel rather guilty at leaving Jenny to fend for herself. Especially when I come home to find that we have had new guests arrive with a thousand complaints and requests. But I won't let that dampen my spirts of the day.**_

_**I should really get back to Korianna…**_

_**It is her bed time after all…**_

Karen laughed at the last line.

"What's so funny?" Korianna asked, sitting up in bed. Karen shook her head.

"Nothing my lady…" Karen said, turning her attention back to the page.

_**Back to the duties I guess…**_

_**Sincerely Karen**_

Karen got up from where she sat at her mistresses desk. She glanced over at Lady Korianna, who was still sitting up in bed with determined look on her face.

"Shall I get the light for you?" Karen asked, trying to avoid the question that Korianna had been asking all evening.

"Oh, for Tamarans sake KAREN! WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU AND Victor?" Kori whispered the last part so that she wouldn't be heard by the whole castle and its residents.

"I…" Karen began. But a sharp knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. She smiled gratefully, going towards the door. She was about open it when Korianna Spoke.

"Saved by the door this time but you won't be so lucky next time Karen. Mark my words! We will carry on this discussion later." Korianna smiled as Karen opened the door. Lady Tony bounced into the room grinning, dancing and humming a little tune as she twirled around before she flung herself on Korianna's bed. Laughing like a free spirited child. Karen smiled at Kori and Tony. Kori laughed at her "Little sister". It reminded her of when they both children. Jumping on their mother and father's bed with their older brother Ryan, who perished I the fire that took their parents' lives. If it weren't for Tony, Korianna would have truly been alone in the world.

"HE KNOWS" Tony chuckled, taking hold of Korianna's hand and dragging her up from her bed. She pulled Korianna into a waltz around the room.

"Don't quite know what you're talking about Tony…" Korianna said in a puzzled tone.

"Richard knows I'm his sister! Now I have two brothers" Tony smiled. Still twirling around the room, she let go of Korianna's hand and took Karen for a spin. All of them letting out a chuckle. Karen's more like a care free laugh. Korianna look at her friends.

"That's great Tony! Now I can get rid of you" lady Korianna smirked at her.

"OH, really" Tony said, as she stop twirling Karen around and tackled Kori on to her bed. Laughter broke out again…

It was so loud that they couldn't hear the yelling of Sir Richard name and bangs coming from his bed chamber.

"Wait, what's that?" Karen asked. All three of them stopped and listened intently to the sound of… (Well you can imagine…).

"I think we should go and stop that before they wake up the castle!" Korianna said nervously. Lady Korianna tried to hide what she was really feeling, so the others wouldn't worry about her. But she couldn't contain the feeling of her heart breaking. Kori had no idea why she felt this way, but she just did. And it didn't help her heart that she knew exactly what was going on in Sir Richard's room. Karen grabbed a baseball bat from behind the desk and followed Kori to the door. They hurried down the corridor towards Richards's room, with Tony not far behind.

The sound only got louder as they hurried over to the other side of the castle. Korianna stop dead in her tracks as she turned down his corridor.

_Maybe I should just turn and run away… _Lady Korianna thought to herself. She turned to look at Karen who had the baseball bat ready in her hand. She noted that Karen was shaking. Korianna raised her hand to steady Karen giving her a reassuring smile. She then turned to Tony who looked like she was going to faint right then and there.

Korianna took a deep breath. She walked forward but was stopped by a door opening. Jason's face appeared in the doorway.

"Hey" he whispered, looking at the three ladies. "Are you going to stop that? Because it's really distracting and I got something going on here…" He carried on. All three of the ladies had their mouths slightly opened. Tony about to say something when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye.

Rachel ran out of Garfield's room, half dressed.

"Rachel is that you?" Lady Tony asked as Jason, Korianna and Karen stared. Rachel stopped. Turning ever so slowly on the spot before freezing.

"No, it a ghost… Go back to bed" She murmured before dashing back to her own room.

"We are definitely going to talk." Korianna said raising an eyebrow at her retreating friend behind.

"I thought she hated him?" Karen whispered looking between Tony and Kori.

"Apparently, that's old news." Tony commented.

"So… Are you going to put a stop to all this noise?" Jason asked. Lady Korianna turned to Sir Jason, worry and nervousness filling her face. Jason saw this immediately. He didn't like this free star to be caged by this. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, looking at Korianna. Lady Korianna took another deep breath and shook her head,

"We will be fine Jason. I have Tony and Karen with her baseball bat…." Lady Korianna voice was soft but strangled. Jason gave them one last look before closing his door.

"Well… Let's get this over with" Karen said walking towards the noise. Lady Korianna stood still for a minutes listening to the sound emerging from behind Sir Richard's door. A sudden anger took over and she stormed past Karen and started banging on the door as loud as she could.

"For Tamarans sake! Shut the hell up! People are trying to…" Lady Korianna stopped as Richard opened the door with nothing but his boxers on.

"Cover yourself up sir! You're in the presences of a lady" Karen yelled waving the bat around. All Lady Korianna could do was staring behind Richard at Lady Kitten who was on his bed wearing nothing but a sheet around her body.

"Karen, I'm not feeling to well…" Korianna whispered, trying to keep her thoughts and head from spinning. Everything around her was turning black.

"Yeah! We're about to go to sleep. And trust me; I don't want to hear my brother having sex as a lullaby…" Tony murmured so only they could hear, what she was saying.

"I…" Richard started.

"Karen…" Korianna moaned, before everything went black. The last thing that Korianna heard was her name being yelled by three different people


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Sir Richard

Hi guys, today I remember that we were actually meant to update, Monday total forgot, as did Katie but will let her off, lol. You guys know the drill R and R please.

-Becca

**hey everybody! i love this chapter! it makes me laugh and i hope you guys like it too! **

**and, lets get the record straight. i totally didn't forget to upload for once. it was just the fact that my English homework took so much longer to do than i expected and... well yeah. here i am. so enjoy the chapter!**

**-Katie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>_

Sir Richard.

_**I think I may have ruined any chance I have ever had with Korianna. Well… I say "I" ruined my chances, but it was more likely to be Kitten who ruined my chances with her. Then again, I am supposed to be dating her….**_

_**God, she repulses me. **_

_**But that's not the point! I wasn't doing anything with Kitten! Actually… I was doing the opposite….**_

Last night.

Richard walked back into the room after his discussion with Jason. He refused to look at Kitten for the first few moments as he sorted out the piece of paper he was writing on before the discussion

"Richard, come join me in bed…" Kitten purred from her position on the bed. Richard looked up for a moment to mutter

"Sure, in a second…" then carried on with what he was doing. He placed the papers in the top draw of his desk before locking it. He then reluctantly turned to face Kitten. It was then that he noticed she was nearly naked. The only clothing on her body was her undergarments. "Kitten cover yourself!" Richard demanded, turning away from the sight. Kitten got off the bed and came over to Richard. She leaned against his back, putting her arms around his neck. She started purring all the things she wanted to do into Richard's ear whilst unbuttoning his shirt. Richard jumped up.

"Kitten! What are you doing?" Richard yelled, starting to button up his shirt back up. Kitten walked towards Richard and moved his hands away from his shirt.

"Don't you want me?" she purred

"Not particularly…" Richard retorted. Kitten laughed.

"You cannot deny your feelings for me…" there was a glint in her eyes as she took Richards shirt off and flung it to the other sides of the room. Richard started to back away from her.

"I don't have feelings for you." Richard tripped over his bed, causing him to lie down. He was about to sit back up when Kitten pounced. She straddled him.

"Like I said Richard. Don't. Lie" she smiled deviously, pinning his arms onto the bed as she kissed his neck. Before Richard knew it, Kitten had gotten his trousers off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Kitten, enough!" Richard yelled. His temper starting to rise. Kitten giggled the glint in her eye.

"Okay…" she got off Richard and sat down next to him. Richard got up and started to search for his clothes. "OH RICHARD! OH RICHARD! YES RICHARD, RIGHT THERE! HARDER, HARDER! OHHH THAT'S THE SPOT" Kitten started to yell. Richard turned towards Kitten quickly, his face a picture of shock and horror.

"Kitten! What are you doing?" Richard hissed at her. He raced over to put a hand over her mouth, but she was too quick. She leaped up and raced around the room, still screaming as Richard tried to hush her.

"OHH RICHARD, THE THINGS YOU DO TO ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced across the bed.

Suddenly, her head snapped towards to door. A slow smile spread across her face as she quietened down. She then sat on the bed. Richard gave her an evil look as he opened to door.

"For Tamarans sake! Shut the hell up! People are trying to…" Korianna had started to yell, but one look at Richard in his boxers put a stop to that.

"Cover yourself up Sir! You're in the presence of a lady" Karen yelled from behind Korianna, waving a bat menacing at him. But Richard doubted that she would use it on him. Richard looked at Korianna. He desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her, and that the whore in his chambers was mental. But Korianna wasn't looking at him; she was looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw Kitten curled up in his bed wearing nothing. _Dear God, she works fast…_ Richard thought to himself. He looked back at Korianna.

"Karen, I'm not feeling well…" Kori whispered to her chamber maid. Her skin had turned a deathly white. It was then Richard noticed his little sister standing at the back of the group.

"Yeah! We're about to go to sleep. And trust me; I don't want to hear my brother having sex as a lullaby…" Tony murmured behind everyone, looking extremely pissed off at him.

"I…" Richard started to explain himself, but Korianna interrupted.

"Karen…" she said weakly, before collapsing on the floor.

"Kori!" Tony, Karen and Richard all yelled at once. From behind Richard, he could hear the faint laughter of Kitten. Richard bent down and moved the hair away from her face.

"Kori… Angel…Wake up?" Richard's voice was helpless, weak as he stared at the Lady lying on the floor in front of him. Karen gathered Korianna's head and placed it on her lap, rubbing away the sweat away in the process.

"What, shall we do?" Tony asked taking hold of Kori's hand and looking up at her brother. It was clearly written on his face that he was worried about her. More emotion was displayed on his face than any other moment in his life.

"I'll carry her back to her room" Richard muttered, getting up from where he was.

"Over my dead body!" Karen said glaring at Sir Richard, "You are in nothing but your boxers Sir!" Richard looked at Karen. He had never thought she would be so protective over Korianna. Karen was truly a real string.

"Tony. Go to Sir Jason's room and knock on the door. Ask him for some assistance. Then go and get the doctor. Tell him to meet us at Lady Korianna's room. Tell him that Lady Korianna has fainted. But tell him no more." Karen's voice was serious as she looked up from Korianna's pale face, straight into Lady Tony eyes. Tony nodded as she gave one more look at her brother and Korianna, before she turned to Sir Jason room.

"Lady Korianna…is…going to be…fine, isn't…she?" Richard's voice was still weak; he looked into Karen's face, trying to find some reassurance that the girl would be fine.

"We will find that out when the doctor has had a look at her." Karen said, trying to reassure herself more than him.

"Karen, Tony told me everything. Is Korianna okay..? Oh god. Here, give her to me." Jason's voice seemed to break at the site of Korianna lying unconscious on the floor. To him, it was like losing his sister.

"The doctor will be by her room" Karen said as Jason scooped Kori up into his arm. Korianna let out a moan as Jason pick her up. Richard knees seemed to go at the sound. "Karen lead the way…" Jason voice was quiet. As he turned towards to the path that leads to Lady Korianna room, he glared at Richard. As soon as the three faded into the blackness of the corridor, Richard turned and headed back into his room where kitten still lay on his bed.

"Oh, Richey pooooooo" Kittens winey voice rang around the room, "Did lady Korianna get the wrong idea? What. A. Shame… Still, she deserved what she got. Now where were…" Kitten was cut off by Richard; his face was full of anger and raging hatred. Richard's whole body was shaking, he was trying hard not the raise his voice as he spoke to her. Looking Kitten in the eyes, he growled:

"Kitten, put your clothes on, and get out. If you don't, I will get the guards to do it for you. Now. Leave." His voice shook as he spoke to her. Kittens face was full of shock and horror. Without delay, she grabbed her clothes and left. Richard watched her go, before pulling on his clothes and then making his way to Lady Korianna's room.

With Karen, Lady Korianna and Sir Jason

"Karen what happen? Why is Kori like this?" Jason whispered so he did not wake anyone else up. Karen turned to him. They were nearly at Lady Korianna's room.

"I think it was something she saw, but I'm not sure" Karen murmured back.

"Well don't worry. I'll be having a word with my brother. But for now, let's turn our thoughts to Korianna's wellbeing." He said as they reach her room. Karen opened the door for Jason, and to their surprise, the doctor was already waiting for them.

"Doctor Harper, I'm so glad you are here" Karen said the relief showing on her beautiful face.

Doctor Harper was tall and slim, with blue eyes, like sapphires. His red hair flopped over his eyes. He looked at Karen with a gentle smile on his face.

"Everything is going to be fine Karen. I might not have been in service here for very long, but I am the best for miles around" Doctor Harper smiled before moving his arm in the direction of Korianna's king sized bed.

"Lay her on the bed and I will look at her" Doctor Harper said. Jason did as he was instructed; Lady Korianna let out another moan as he placed her down gently on the bed. "Good. She is starting to wake. Good signs already" Doctor Harper smiled at Karen, who had rushed to her lady's side. "Sir Jason, would you be so good as to pour Lady Korianna some wine… thank you" He took the glass the Jason had handed him, and raised it to Korianna mouth. She chocked and splattered, "Good….Good, it' ok my Lady, just take a deep breath… That's it… Arr welcome back! I'm Doctor Harper" Korianna's eyes flutter open; she stared around her room, before trying to sit up.

"No, you don't want to being doing that! I have some question for you my lady. Just sit back." He said still smiling at her. Korianna was well aware that Karen was holding her hand. Jason stood just behind her his arms folded in front of him.

"Do you feel sick at all?"

"NO" Korianna muttered.

"Good. Do you feel hot?"

"NO"

"Great, do you feel dizzy at all? Head hurting"

"No, I don't feel dizzy. And yes my head hurts a little" Kori spoke gently.

"Okay. Well if you just look to your left, I'm going to shine a light into your eyes to check if you have a concussion" Doctor Harper said taking a light from his pocket and shining it into both eyes. "Good… And now look to the right…up… And down… Well that's good. You don't have a concussion my Lady, but I would recommend bed rest and for you to drink very strong tea, just in case. Your head will hurt for a little while and you might feel sleepy. Come back and see me if it gets worse or doesn't go away" he said smiling at her. "Will there be anything else?" He asked

"No. Thank you very much doctor." Korianna said smiling at him. Karen got up from where she sat and helped the doctor with his bags.

"I'm glad you're ok" Sir Jason said coming to sit on Korianna's bed. Lady Korianna looked at him, and then her face became worried.

"Kori what is it?"

"OH, Jason I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you! All I can remember is Richard and Kitten…" Korianna stuttered out, remembering the sight she had witnessed, a small diamond shaped tear started to fall from one of her emerald eyes.

"Kori, shh. It's ok… Don't cry Kori…Come here" Jason said wiping the tear from her face and pulling her into a hug. Karen came back in "Sir Richard is out… my lady" Karen said rushing to her mistress bed.

"Shh Kori…Karen … I will sort my brother out… Kori get some rest, it will be fine…Do you want me to stay after I have spoken with my brother?" Jason asked rocking Korianna as she cried. She shook her head "No, I have Karen. You will stay with me Karen, won't you?"

"I won't leave your side my lady, you know that" Karen voice was soft as she took Korianna from Jason. Sir Jason got off the bed and made his way towards the door giving the ladies one of his charming smiles, one of reassurance and trust. Karen was singing quietly, rocking Kori back and forth when he closed the door.

With Sir Jason and Sir Richard

Richard had been waiting outside Lady Korianna's chambers for what seemed like forever and he would have waited much longer if he had to. He had spoken to the doctor, but he hadn't said very much.

"This is torture" Richard mutters to himself. As the words left his lips, the door open to reveal his brother.

"I don't want to hear it Richard" Jason voice was firm, "I can't stop you from wrecking your own life, but don't you dare bring Korianna down with you. She has been an angel to us! Taken Tony in, put up with your arrogant arse and she put up with me." Jason was trying not to yell at his brother. "I don't know what she saw. But when she gets better, you will apologise"

"I love her Jason; I would do nothing to hurt her… It was Kitten! She set me up… I should be punished and sent to hell…. I hate myself." Richard's words were quiet, as he held his head in his hands.

Jason was shocked for a brief moment, before smiling and coming to sit next to his brother.

"I had a feel you liked her, but love her? Well, I never saw that one coming."

"But she's marrying you…Do you believe me about Kitten?" Richard said looking up at Jason.

"You might be in for a surprise then…" Jason said knowing fully well that they weren't going to marry. "And yes I do, but it might take you some time to convince Korianna"

"How is she?"

"The doctor said she going to be fine… In the morning at least" Jason smiled; he wasn't going to tell his brother that Lady Korianna had just broken down in tears.

"What?" Richard said looking worried.

"Bro, she's going to be fine! Go to bed. You can talk to her in the morning" Jason gave Richard a nudge before getting to his feet and walking back to his room. Jason was nearly at his room, when he was stopped by Princess Rachel. "I saw the doctor; he told me what happened. Is Korianna ok?" Princess Rachel asked looking at Sir Jason.

"She is my Princess, but I think it would be better if you saw her in the morning. Good night Princess." Sir Jason said bowing

"Good night Sir Jason" Princess Rachel said, she turned away with only one thing on her mind. The first thing she was going to do when she woke up was go and see her best friend and cousin, Kori.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Princess Rachel

**Well, well, well. what do we have here? another chapter, is it? i think so...**

**THE NEXT PIECE OF INFORMATION IS CRUCIAL. PLEASE READ!**

**okay, so me an Becca decided that because our mocks are coming up pretty soon, we'll take a short break from uploads and focus on revising. so from 21st October, there wont be any updates for 3 weeks. i'll probably start the uploads again around 14th November? don't kill me if its not. i havent planned this out properly. but i can tell you for sure that when ever we have exams and all that crap around, we wont be uploading. sound good? good.**

**thought i would warn you in advance.**

**- Katie**

**PS. Just so i dont go insane, can we have some reviews? also, if you leave a comment but have the personal messaging thingy turned off, how am i supposed to reply? just saying!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>_

**Princess Rachel**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I must admit, I didn't see that one coming…**_

_**Who would have thought that HE of all people in my kingdom would be the one she fell in love with? And I mean LOVE, love and not some idiotic meaningless Love that revolves around the bedroom.**_

_**But then again, I have no idea of her feelings towards him….**_

_**Why does life always present the most difficult tasks, EVER?**_

_**Let's get to the bottom of this.**_

_**Until the next coming,**_

_**Princess Rachel.**_

Rachel paced outside Lady Korianna's door for most of the morning. Every time Karen even opened the door, she was pounded by question from Rachel demanding to know whether Korianna was awake yet. Obliged to follow her masters orders, she replied "no, she is still asleep" knowing fully well that the young mistress sat on her bed weeping. Around noon, Rachel finally had enough of waiting around, so decided to go for a walk. She had taken no more than four steps down the corridor when she bumped into Sir Richard. His eyes widen in shock before he kneeled to the ground.

"Your highness!" he says. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"For fuck sake Richard! You have GOT to stop with this Princess business! It's Rachel" Rachel practically yells at Richard. 16 years of formal greetings had finally gotten to her. Richard slowly stands up, unsure whether Rachel was being serious or not.

"Okay Rach, don't get your knickers in a twist." He replies, his voice monotone. A small smile tugs at the corner of her perfect lips.

"Give me the truth Richard. What's going on between you and Kori?" all of Richard efforts of a smile drop from his face. _Busted…_he thought grimly to him self.

"What makes you think there's some think going Rach?" he raised an eyebrow at her. In return, her eyes narrow at him.

"Don't play games with me Dick. I want the god damn honest truth. Now." she walks slowly around him, like a lion stalking there pray.

"Why did you just call me Dick?" Richard replies, his eyes following Rachel's every move. Rachel sighs.

"It's an abbreviation of Richard, now answer my question." She said, poking Richard in the back. Richard sighs, knowing perfectly well that Rachel wasn't about to give up.

"Iminlovewithher." Richard muttered under his breath. Rachel stops pacing around and stops to look Richard in the eyes.

"Moron says what?" Rachel raises her eyebrow at him, her face filled with accusation. Richard looks away from her.

"Look Rachel, my feelings for Kori are real. I don't just want to hop into bed with her, I want to marry her and I don't care if any bed activity happens." He slowly meets Rachel eye. She stood with a blank expression, her exterior hard, undefeatable. Richard suddenly had the urge to run away. With out another word, Rachel turned on her heel and walked towards Kori's door. Ignoring the sign Karen had put up a few hours earlier, Rachel barged her way in. Korianna sat on her bed, a bowl of soup in her lap and a spoon waiting to enter her mouth. She froze as the door opened to reveal her best friend and cousin, Rachel.

"Ah shit." Korianna said, dropping her spoon into her soup.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Sir Wally

**Another day, another problem! **

**But nothing you guys should worry about... much :L**

**here is chapter 18, due to circumstances and the busy day both me and Becca have had, i expect she didn't have time to email me. but we will get this back into motion for next week, i assure you!**

**On with the chapter, and I'll get back to my homework :)**

**-Katie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen <strong>_

Sir Wally

_**Spent a glorious day with my beautiful mistress. Jenny makes me feel so alive, If only she was one of the women father had presented me to marry! I would have snatched her up so quickly it makes my heart beat faster at the thought. But alas, life never unfolds like that! But I must have her, simply must! She must be mine!**_

_**Gosh, I'm starting to sound a lot like my father….**_

_**It must be the water here…**_

A gentle knock sounds at the door. Wally turns at the sound. His pen hanging between two of his fingers. He glances between the partridge of paper he was currently writing on and the door. Finally, making his mind up, he scribbles his name at the bottom of the page, picks up the pen and paper and stuffs it into the first draw. Turning around, he stood from his chair and walked toward the door. Standing there was the last person he expected to see.

"Victor… Mmm... How can I help you or is this just a social visit?" Wally questions his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have been assign a new master for today," Victor stated simply as Wally cocked his eyebrow even more, at the information victor had just given him. "Is Richard ill? Is there something I can help with?" Wally asked looking Victor over with one sweeping glace. It was no secret of what had happen last night, between Lady Korianna and Sir Richard.

"No, my master is quiet fine, but the king would like to know, in his exact word "Dude have you seen my spider?" Victor intimidated King Garfield's voice, incredibly well.

Wally raised his eyebrow higher, and then let out a light chuckle, shaking his head.

"You can tell my King, that no, I have not seen his spider. If I do, I will tell him directly".

"Very good sir" Victor said bowing, before moving onto the next room. Wally closed the door behind him and made his way toward the window debating whether he should go and see his little Jinx or whether he should go and pester Sir Richard about the detail of his sex life. Looking out the window he made his decision.

He strode over to the door. He flung it open before closing it gently behind him, after all, it was in the middle of the evening…

He made his way down the corridor and turned, before making his way down a flight of stairs. He made his way down one of his favourite corridors of the castle, one that was highly decorated. Elaborate patterns covered the walls with the most delicately painted portraits of the King and his family. There was even one that Rachel had posed for, which the King would chuckle about to anyone who listened. It was the only portrait that had blood and sweat poured into it to make it perfect; after all, Rachel surely had a temper on her. But it wasn't Rachel that caught his attention as he looked at the portrait. He remembered the King telling him only a few days before that Rachel had insisted that Kori and her sister, Tony would sit in the portrait with her as well as their servants. It was the servants who caught his eye, especially the blonde bombshell on the left of Korianna. She was decorated in less elegant clothing than the other girls, but the cloth hung to her body perfectly, her face was flawless. But the most attractive feature the girl held, in Wally opinion, was her amazing cat like eyes.

He stared at the portrait for a moment or two, before turning on his heels to his destination. When he neared the door to his love, he froze. Suddenly ashamed by his actions. _What__was__I__thinking?_ He thought to him self, turning to leave. _You__were__thinking__of__telling__her__the__truth.__You__wanted__her__hand__in__marriage._A small voice replied. Wally smiled. He liked the voice that spoke to him in times of need. He turned back moving his arm towards the door knob he opened. He smiled at the darkened room. He closed the door behind him and switched on the light. In the bed, his little jinx laid nice and snug.

"ah… there you are my little Jinx! I've been thinking about you all evening, and it's final we can't go on like this!" he said, his eyes never moving from the bed. Slowly, an arm appeared from under the covers, moving the pillow away from her face. Wally stood horror struck as the girl revealed her self to be Lady Kitten, Richard betrothed.

"Do you want sex?" she asked, her voice intimidating, but also willing for him to say yes.

"No…?" Wally said after a few moments, his voice quiet.

"Then get the fuck OUTTA MY ROOM!" Kitten yelled at him, throwing a pillow in his direction. Wally dodged, before sliding out of the room. He leaned his head against the wood panel before excelling a sigh. He had forgotten that Lady Kitten occupied the room next to Jenny's. He turned around to make his way to Jen's room when he noticed someone standing behind him.

"What were you doing in Kitten room?" Jenny asked Wally, her eyes revealed that she had already made a decision about it.

"It's not what it looks like Jen!" Wally exclaimed, wishing that she would under stand.

"It's always what it looks like…" Jenny said, walking away from Wally. Wally tried to catch her arm. "Just leave it Wally, it's over..." she said, tugging her arm away from him. She walked quickly towards the door of her chamber, nearly tripping as she did.

In the thirty seconds of their conversation, Wally was sure that he had let the best thing in his life walk away, and with her, a part of his heart. He was certain that he was a broken man…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R for the sake of my sanity, please and thankyous! :) x<strong>


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Jenny

Ok guys, you know the drill R&R please! Thursday will be our last update for now, but we'll get to that when it comes – Becca

**I did enjoy writing this chapter! so i hope you enjoy reading this...**

**back to my chemistry coursework! YAY :( - Katie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen.<strong>_

Jenny

Jenny walked numbly towards the desk. Pulling out a partridge of paper and pen, she wrote:

_**My heart is breaking… what am I to do?**_

_**He was clearly cheating on me…**_

_**Should have know, nothing good ever last in my life…**_

_**I should just drown my sorrows in a bottle of liquor…**_

_**Such a shame Rachel has banned alcohol on the terms of "bad ti chi". **_

_**But it just proved my point. My life sucks without him, but it was never going to last…**_

Jenny sighed at the page before scruntcing it up and tossing it in the waste basket. She got up and collapsed into the bed, wishing of nothing else than sleep to evade her and put her out of her own selfish misery…

On the other side of the castle….

Garfield sat up in bed, his mind tingling with an idea of a letter to write to Rachel. He scrambled out of his bed and made his way to his writing desk. Moving all the scrunch up papers out of the way he wrote:

_**My fairest lady,**_

_**To be with you will be my eternity. I can not see a day without your beautiful face looming over me, guiding me….**_

_**As we are on the subject… HAVE YOU SEEN MY FREAKING SPIDER?**_

_**Ah, guess not. Nice chatting to you love,**_

_**Your future husband.**_

Garfield tapped his pen against his cheek. Looking disgustedly at the letter, he crossed out every word that he wrote. _How__come__it__was__so__hard__to__write__to__women?__First__they__love__you__then__they__hate__you__because__you__supposedly__said__or__done__something__to__upset__them!_ Garfield thought darkly to him self.

All of a sudden, without any warning, Rachel came charging into the room a look of anger on her face.

"Ok, what have I done wrong this time?" He asked looking sheepishly at his wife to be.

"I found your spider and I would like you to come and collect him" her voice was quiet, unusually calm, which surprised Garfield.

"Where did you find him?" Garfield asked raising an eyebrow at his love.

"In my bed" her voice became slightly strained as she said the last part, not quite looking Garfield in the eye.

"Well that won't do! The only person in your bed should be me. Looks like I have a rival" he was trying desperately to lighten the mood between them. Rachel looked up at him smiling and then let out a slight chuckle. Garfield couldn't believe what he had just heard. His heart soared at the sound of it. Taking her arm in his, he lead her back to her room.

The room was still, but on the centre of her bed laid Garfield's trusty companion, BB. Garfield's face lit up as his eyes locked onto the large spider. Rushing over, he grabbed the spider in his hand.

"There you are BB! I've been looking all over for you!" he brought the eight eyed fiend to his eye level. Beside him, Rachel let out a small scoff at her fiancé love for the spider. But before she could even comment on their "bromance", Garfield had already turned towards her. He let out a little cough before saying:

"I have a little something for you in my room." He turned on his heel and left the room. Rachel stared at his retreating back for a moment or two before following him. When she enters his chamber, she didn't know whether to scream or laugh. Although she had been in his chambers only a few moments ago, she hadn't noticed what a pig sty it was. Clothes, discarded plates and random cutlery covered the floor, as well as, Rachel noticed, a ten ton of paper with her name written on it. Garfield disappeared behind one side of his bed, his spider now safely tucked away in his cage. After a few minuets of rummaging (and not to mention a few items being thrown around), Garfield reappeared with a large box in his hand. He walked over to Rachel, who had stayed by the door, and held the box out for her. She took the box from him, giving him a quizzical look as she did.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, wary of the contents of the box. Slowly, she opened the box and let out a gasp of surprise. Garfield's smile widened as the girl he loved looked at him with love for the first time in a long time.

"It was my mother neck-"Garfield started, but never finished, his sentence. Rachel leaped on Garfield, kissing him passionately as she did. Garfield kissed her back passionately, taking every moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. As quickly as the embrace had started, it ended. Rachel pushed him away, a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"i… ur… yeah…" Rachel stammered out before rushing out of the room.

She rushed out of the room, thinking she had gotten away from the embarrassment when she heard:

"Rachel is that you?" Lady Tony asked as Jason, Korianna and Karen stared at Rachel. Rachel stopped for a second, suddenly realising what this looked like because she was only half dressed.

Turning ever so slowly on the spot before freezing, "No, it a ghost… Go back to bed" She murmured before dashing back to her own room. She closed the door quickly knowing fully well that Korianna was going to want the dirt on this later, and that she was going to spill everything to her best friend. Rachel walked slowly to her bed and sat down, taking out the beauty of a necklace from the box. Staring at the amethyst pendant, Rachel started to cry. She knew this was only the beginning of the long and treacherous journey for her, and she wasn't going to take it easily. Wiping the tears away, she got and walked her desk. Taking out a partridge of paper, she started to form a plan.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Lady Korianna

OK THIS IS OUR LAST UPDATE FOR NOW, BUT DON'T WORRY WILL BE BACK, WITH SOME MORE MIND BLOWING CHAPTERS. BUT FOR NOW, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE THINK ABOUT WANT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND DROP US A MESSAGE, IM SURE WE'LL BE ABLE TO FIT IT IN TO THE STORY.

TTFN- BECS

**Like Becca said, this is our last update for about 3 weeks. A) we need to meet up and write some more chapters and B) we have mock exams coming up. so, enjoy this chapter, leave a message about any ideas you have about the story. i'll reply if i can, but we will take in your thoughts and ideas as we right. **

**PEACE OUT! **

**-Katie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>_

**Lady Korianna**

Korianna sat on her bed, a bowl of soup in her lap and a spoon waiting to enter her mouth. She froze as the door opened to reveal her best friend and cousin, Rachel.

"Ah shit." Korianna said, dropping her spoon into her soup.

"Ah shit, is about right." Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at the frail looking Kori. She moved stiffly towards Kori's bed.

"Karen could you give me and Rachel some time, take the morning off..." Kori interrupted and opened mouth Karen. Looking over at Kori, Karen nodded and left the room, which had a cold eerie silence.

"I know what you're thinking Rachel, but your wrong….." Kori said looking at Rachel.

"Don't tell me what I'm thinking; you don't know what I'm thinking!" Rachel said coming right up to the bed and pointing an accusing finger at her dearest friend.

"You were thinking about what could possibly be going on between me and Sir Richard…" Kori rolled her eyes as the shock appeared on Rachel face.

"I wasn't thinking that" Rachel huffed jumping on the bed beside Kori, "well?" Rachel asked demandingly.

"There is nothing going on between the two of us…" Kori voice was weak as if she was trying not to cry. Rachel put her arm around Kori, pulling her into a side hug.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me… I talked to Richard… Kori there may be something between the two of you….." Rachel voice was calm and quiet, almost soothing. Kori let out a chocking laugh of disgusted. "Hey don't knock it till you tried it honey…" Rachel smiled.

"Maybe Rachel" Kori sighed "I don't know what happen, one minute I was angry and the next hurt, weak and completely destroyed" Kori put her head in her hands.

"Kori you're betrothed to another, you have to forget about it…" Rachel pulled Kori's hands away from her face, turning her round so she was looking right into the green ladies eyes. The problem was Kori couldn't meet her eyes. "Kori….." Rachel questioned.

"Well, you see the thing is Rachel, I'm not getting married and I'm single."

"You're what?" Rachel voice seemed to vibrate and echo all the way around the room.

"Shhhhh, no ones supposed to know. Only me, Jason and the king. And well, you now, I suppose".

"Why?" Rachel voice was barely a whisper.

"Jason and I were forced into this, and we both don't want it. He's like my brother and to him I'm like his sister. His heart belongs to Rose and mine belongs to…" Kori stopped herself. She couldn't do it. She couldn't speak his name. Rachel just nodded taking it all in.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Not Bruce. Not anyone. We don't even speak about it. I wear the ring Jason gave me; we both put up a front so no one will guess, just until…" Rachel nodded again.

"Your secrets safe with me, and it kind of explains the way you to acted at dinner and the way you both disappeared off to when we all went riding."

The two girls sat on the bed in silence looking at the wall for what seemed like a decade until Kori spoke.

"I saw you last night coming out of Garfield room" Kori question, Rachel turned away not wanting to answer the question that was set before her.

"Look, I may have been stressed and under trauma, but I know what I saw, so spill…" Kori said prodding Rachel with a finger, making them both laugh.

"Well your back to usual self. That's me for you, I'm just amazing" Rachel commented to herself.

"Stop trying to change the subject…" Rachel let out a long sigh.

"It's most definitely not what you're thinking, Kori." Rachel spoke softly, glancing at Kori. When Kori said nothing, Rachel continued. "I went into Garfield's room because I found his spider in my bed," Kori let out a small giggle. Rachel's eyes narrowed at the disruption causing Kori to lift her arms up in the international sign for surrender.

"I won't laugh" she said, the glint in her eyes giving her away. Rachel ignored her and continued.

"He came to my room collected the spider then told me that he had something for me," she paused, testing the water. When Kori didn't respond in any form, Rachel continued. "So we went back to his room and he gave me this." She pulled out the box Garfield had given to her. Although she would have hated to admit it, she didn't want to part from something so special. She passed the box over to Kori, who opened it as if there were some practical joke waiting to spring out at her. Rachel watched as Kori's expression went from surprised to knowing in a matter of seconds. "When I saw it, I kissed him. Then ran out of his room…"

"Oh." Kori said, glancing long enough at her friend to see the disappointment in her eyes. Neither said anything for a while. They both sat on the bed, Kori looking at the necklace whilst Rachel inspected her nails.

"Ya know, I want to start a rebellion…" Rachel said once the tension became too much for her to handle. Kori looked up at her friend in surprise, then in admiration.

"You know, that's not a bad idea…." Rachel let out a long sigh.

"Thank god you said that because if you were against me then you'd be in the dungeon quicker than Jenny can mess up in the kitchen…" Kori looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well that could be arranged…" both girls burst out laughing. Once the laughter ceased, Kori asked: "so what are we going to do?" a moment passed.

"Let me get back to you on that…" she said getting up and walking over to the dressing table. She stood for a moment fixing her hair and make-up in the mirror.

"Ooh, that's okay Rach, use my mirror to fix your makeup…." Kori said sarcastically, reaching for a partridge and pen. Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. With a last look at Rachel, Kori bowed her head and started to write….

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**This morning Rachel burst into my room demanding answers. It is clear that a love life in this place is strictly prohibited as no one has come across a successful relationship… yet. Unless you take a look at Bruce and his new bit on the side Terra. They seem to be going well. But it is now to my understanding that Rachel does in fact love Garfield, all though she won't express it in that way. She wants to start a rebellion, but I know that before any of that will happen, she will express he**_

Rachel coughed from where she stood in the room. Kori looked up at her to see Rachel smiling, a very rare sight indeed.

"I'm going now. Care to join me for a ride later?" Rachel asked moving towards the door. But before Rachel could open it or Kori could reply, Richard burst in.

"My lady Korianna, are y-"

"Richard, there is a queen standing right here. Don't be so rude." Rachel interrupted, hands on her petit hips. Richard looked at her in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed that she was in the room.

"I thought you didn't like the whole "royal attitude"?" he said, air quoting the last part.

"Well, if it gets me what I want, I'll go with it," she turned to look at Kori, who had stepped out from beneath her bed covers and onto the hard wooden floors. "Kori, I'll see you later…" without another word, Rachel left, leaving a bemused Richard. He stared after the retreating back of the future queen for a moment or two before closing the door. He turned back to Kori, the worry shown clearly on his face.

"Are you all right Korianna?" he asked, walking towards Kori, arms outstretched. Kori pushed his arms away.

"As if you care." Her voice emitted such coldness, it could have frozen water. She moved away from Richard and towards the dressing table. Richard stared after her, mystified by her sudden attitude. Then, something clicked inside him and he realised.

"If this is about Kitten, then you are totally wrong." Richard said, taking a step towards Kori before realising his mistake. He took a step back and buried his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Who said anything about Kitten?" Kori asked, her voice strained.

"Kori…"

"Don't Richard. I don't want to speak to you." She turned to look at him, arms folded across her chest.

"Well I want to speak to you," he paused for a second. "Just hear me out?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Her poise changed for a moment.

"Two minutes" she said, taking a seat on the stall behind her. Surprised at her answer, Richard stumbled over his first few words.

"I- yes, well… look, what happened between me and Kitten was on Kittens behalf and Kitten alone. She took it pone herself to bed me, but I don't want her. I'm only with her because my father put me with her. She's not the girl I love." He paused, looking at Korianna, who had slowly risen to her feet. He moved closer towards Kori, there finger tips touching. "I love you." He whispered as their lips met. The kiss started gentle, but as there moved closer and closer together, it became more passionate. Richards's hands moved towards the dip in her back causing Kori to let out a small moan. Before they could indulge in each other's touch for a moment longer, Kori pushed Richard away.

"I think you should allow Victor to date Karen…" she said softly, their noses still touching. Richard moved further away.

"You're really going to ask that right now?" Richard raised an eyebrow, a little more than bemused.

"No better time than the present." Kori said, a large smile playing on her lips. She moved completely away from Richards touch.

"Yeah I know, but you could have picked your timing better…" Richard put his hands back in his pockets. Kori shrugged, but at the same time gave a knowing smile.

"To be honest, I thought the timing was perfect…"

"Right… well, I'll tell Victor then." He said moving towards the door. He placed his out stretched arm on the door knob, opening the door ever so slightly.

"Oh, and before you leave, Rich, I'm not marring your brother… something about conflict in interests," Richard let out a chuckle, pleased to hear that she was single. "Juuuuust, don't tell Brucey yet. It's no fun if the games up…" Kori winked at Richard as he walked out the door. Closing it behind him, he smiled to himself. Almost missing Kitten as she stood against the wall opposite.

"so there you are my darling BOYFRIEND." Her voice was strained, as if she was holding something back.


	22. Chapter twentyone: Jenny

**HELLO!** **aww man, you have no idea how good it is to be back! no more exams until january. speaking of which, me and becca will be taking another break over the christmas holiday and during our exams in january. BUT, we will be writing christmas specials to be released during the christmas holidays. so, if you have any ideas, leave a review or PM me and we can see what we can do. y'all also be credited for any input you have made so yay! **

**but, for the moment, we are back. we have only a couple me chapters in the bank (and let me tell you, i thought there was more. but i was sadly mistaken), so hopefully me and becca will get some writing down soon otherwise updates could be irregular for a while -_- sorry about that.**

**this was a quick one, becca never emailed me back and i need to get on with course work...**

**- Katies**

**PS.**

**i would have loved to give you guys a really long chapter to say "WE'RE BACK" but it didn't work out so well. so i'm sorry. **

**see you monday :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty one<strong>_

Jenny

_**I can't believe I just dumped the best thing that ever happened to me. He's perfect for me, but he cheated. Why would you do that if you "loved" someone? I guess you don't get a rep**_

"Are you Jennifer Hexe?" a voice sounded from behind Jenifer, making her jump ever so slightly.

"y-y-yes…" she stammered, taking a look at the man who stood before her. He was a large sturdy man with hair much longer than Jenifer's. It was a ginger colour, reminding Jen of what she had lost.

"Excellent, it will make my job easier." Jen gave him a confused look. "Jenifer Hexe you are under arrest. Any think you say can be and will be used against you." Jenifer stared at him in disbelief.

"W-w-why? I haven't done anything wrong?" she said, nearly crying as the man cuffed her hands behind her back, dragging her out of her room. The tears fell freely from her face as she started to struggle against the man's grip.

"Jen, what's going on?" the sound of his voice stopped her momentarily.

"I'm being arrested Wally." He froze, disbelief taking over every feature on his face. The guard carried on, taking no notice that his jail bird had spoken. Soon, Jenifer could no longer see the face of Wally. Her heart bled at the lost she would succumb at any moment. She gave up on the struggle and simply followed the man. Corridor after corridor, they finally descended down a flight of stairs, where Jenifer realised what was happening. Someone had told on her and Wally's relationship. The game was up, and now she had the price to pay. The guard threw her into the cell without so much as a second glace, moving off before her body had even touched the ground. Lost in thought, Jenifer wondered what punishment was waiting for her…


	23. Chapter twenty two: Princess Rachel

_****_**Now I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. It amuses me so much. **

**i have too much work to do to even think about giving you guys a better AN. so, SEE YA!**

**Katie x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty two<strong>_

Princess Rachel

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Excellent news! I have plans for my rebellion which I am about to unfold to my dearest and most trustworthy friend, Korianna. I'm bursting with excitant to get this plan on the role! You know the saying, let's get the ball rolling down that big slopping hill (yeah, I just added that last part. HA). I just know that don't want to marry Garfield like this, so this my only way…**_

Rachel stared out of the open window. Below, she could Kori leading her horse out of the stables. After a moment or two, Kori turned towards the window and yelled:

"HELLLO, ARE WE RIDDING OR NOT?" Rachel let out a small sigh, regretting the request to go out ridding. Her bottom was still sore from the other day. She signed her name quickly before gathering her gear and rushing towards the stables.

"Okay, I'm coming I'm coming," Rachel called as she descended the stairs, bumping into someone on the way down. "Mammoth out the way, where are you going anyway? Never mind, I have to go." Rachel said before carrying on down the stairs, ignoring the look the giant red head was giving her.

"Ok I'm here…" Rachel gasped as she held her side.

"And why you were getting ready, I got your horse ready for you. I even took him for a warm up ride." Kori grinned that her, Rachel just glared.

"Come on, let's go. We have business to discuss." Rachel mounted her horse and waited for Kori to mount her horse before riding.

They directed the ride into the forest, a place they were certain they wouldn't be overheard.

"okay, so I've been thinking…"

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Rachel asked sarcastically, fake concern plastered over her face. She even went as far as stopping her horse. Kori rolled her eyes, completely bemused at her friend's sudden outburst.

"ANYWAY," Kori said, looking back at Rachel who had set her horse into a gentle trot to catch up. "I was thinking we should totally die the castle pink!"

"I like where you're going, but what ELSE could we do?" she raised an eyebrow at Kori.

"Well, we could move everything around. Make everyone confused."

"Okay… and that'll get us where?" Rachel waited as Kori thought. After a few moments, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nowhere…"

"Exactly. We need to think bigger, with less work."

"Oooh, I know!" Kori said eyes glistening with excitement.

"What?" again, Rachel raised an eyebrow, amused by how into this Kori really was. Maybe she just needed to get out of the castle more…

"We could let the horses free and give them the guy's clothes to run away with!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kori, who do you think my father will send to go look for the horses?"

"Your right, it was a stupid idea. But I don't hear you coming up with anything bett… wait," Kori paused as realisation dawned on her. But before she could continue, a sight caught there eye. From the left side of the woods, a very animalistic Garfield jumped out. His hair was pushed back into a wild style. Two mud streaks were placed under his eyes – like a warrior going to war – and a bow and arrow ready to fire in his hands. He ran screaming past the two girls, but before he could enter the woods the other side, he turned and bowed to the two girls.

"Alright ladies" he winked at Rachel, before caring on his screaming frenzy. The two girls burst out laughing.

"You don't see that every day" Kori gasp as the two ended the laughing fit.

"Agreed" Rachel whispered so out of breath from the whole thing.

"Anyway, I was going to say," Kori pushed her horse into a trot. Rachel followed suite. "You already have an idea, don't you?" beside her, Rachel nodded. But Kori couldn't be sure if that was just the horse making her do so.

"Yep."

"Well do you want to tell me about it, or am I just going to have to wait and see?" Kori questioned looking at Rachel.

"I was thinking we could send all the boys out on a hunting trip then lock the doors and go bitch crazy, throw under garments and things but we need to tell all the other girls first, I want them to be involved."

"Well, what are we doing here then? We've got to go back and get this plan rolling" Kori grinned, "race you back to the castle".

"You're on"

And without a moment passing, the two raced off back towards the castle.


	24. Chapter twenty three: Sir Wally

_****_**another week, another upload. even though i asked becca to email me, i couldn't be bothered to wait much longer... so enjoy this weeks update!**

**-Katie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty three<strong>_

Sir Wally

Wally stood in the corridor watching his love being drag away, by a guard he didn't know. It was as if time had slow down, his brain wasn't functioning, he wasn't seeing right, was he? He knew Jenny was calling his name, struggling against her opponent, and yet he could not do anything.

_What had Jenny done? She is a …_

Wally legs went weak. Sudden recognition dawned on him; someone had found out about their relationship. Within seconds, Wally got to his feet and ran. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew is that he had to find they only two ladies who could help him.

Wally raced to the nearest room; Lady Kori.

"Korianna! Help me! You need to help me, please!" Wally yelled, hammering his fist against the door. There was no response. He waited a moment or two before racing off to Rachel's room.

"Rachel! Open the door, please?" Wally was getting desperate. He knew Jenny's punishment; and he wouldn't see it happen to her.

"Rachel, open the damn door! RACHEL! Rachel?" Wally's voice broke; he sank to his knees, tears running down his face. Wally only knew too well that he could not help Jenny on his own. But, if that's want he had to do, he would it. Anything to have Jenny back in his arms again. Especially after want had happen between them.

"Sir Wally, is there anything the matter? Should I call for a doctor?" a female voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see the young Lady Toni. She was like her sister in many ways; kind, caring, loving, brave. The list was endless. She was beautiful, but very different in looks compared to her sister. Wiping his face, he got to his feet and bowed.

"My lady Toni, I do not need a doctor, but more to the fact the princess or your sister. It is of great importance that I find them; a matter of life and death." His voice was strong and deep, with a hint of desperation.

"They went riding not but an hour ago…" Lady Toni finished, but seeing the look on Wally's face made her continue, "However, Lady Rose said she saw them from her window riding back".

"Thank you my Lady" with a final bow, he raced off down the corridor towards the stable entrance. Wally felt like he was traveling at light speed, and reached the courtyard as the two courtiers raced into the yard, laughing. However, the look on Wally's face stopped the laughter instantly, knowing that something dark and terrible was about to happen.

"My ladies, I need your help" he walked over to Rachel, helping her down from her steed. "Jenny has been taken to the dungeons".

"Oh Tamaran!" Korianna grasped.

Wally went over to help Korianna down, while Rachel clutched her reins.

"Someone must have found out and told the King about our relationship" Wally's voice was weak as he held Korianna.

Kori looked at her friend, before taking Wally's hands and her reined horse and walking to the stables followed by Rachel. There was no one in the stables when they got there meaning they could talk openly. Rachel took Kori's and her horse, putting them in their block so they could be unsaddled, before coming to talk to her two friends. Wally's hand was still being held tightly by Korianna as she tried to comfort him. Silence rained over the three as they tried to figure out how to help Jenny.

"Well the ways I see it, Wally you have two options," Rachel said breaking the silence. "One; you go to my father and tell him a story about how Jenny was running chores for you and that I gave you her services" Rachel continued.

"It would help Jenny, but then you couldn't love her" Korianna whispered.

"No, there must be another way?" Wally said looking at Rachel.

"That brings me to option two" Rachel rested her arm against the block door of her horse before continuing. "I could use my power to try and talk to my father."

"And if that doesn't work?" Wally asked slightly scared.

Rachel looked over at Kori. The grip on Wally's hand tightened.

"Well then, we'll just have to break her out." Rachel smiled, Kori gave Wally a nudge grinning.

"We are not only angles, you know." Korianna smirked.

"I'm going to talk to my father. Korianna you go down to the dungeon and try and get Jenny out that way," Rachel said, giving a little nod.

"Wally I think you should go pack, just in case. We should break Jenny out tonight, if the talk doesn't go well you can have my horse. She's shredded with velvet, so it will be a silent passing." Rachel nodded.

"We might need someone else to help. Someone we can trust" Rachel looked over towards Korianna and then Wally. A light flicker on in Lady Korianna head.

"Leave that to me. I'll tell Karen to pack Jenny's things and give them to me when she's done. You know, just in case"

"Ok let's do this" Rachel said as she left to talk to the King. Korianna stayed with Wally for a moment longer, pulling him into a hug.

"Have faith. We can do this," Korianna said before kissing him on the cheek. Without hesitation, Kori raced off to the dungeons, leaving a hopeful Wally to wonder about the future.


	25. Chapter twenty four: Karen

_**Uh-Oh. this isn't good. i thought i had a couple more weeks worth of chapters... but we have one left in our lovely word document... sorry guys, butif me a Becca don't have time to write on monday, this will be the last update for a while until we have a chance to write some more. but on a happier note, me and Becca get our results back tommorrow, have wednesday due to a teacher strike and thursday off due to some crap the schools pulling. so all in all, sometime we shall have a moment or two to write, and i have been meaning to write. so hang in there!**_

_**-Katie**_

_**Ps. reviews are welcomed! we need advice as much as we can! 3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty Four<strong>_

Karen

Karen closed the door behind her softy; leaving Lady Korianna with Princess Rachel. She wasn't sure how the conversation would turn out. Whether it would be a yelling match or a friendly talk. Being Kori and Rachel, she hopes it would be a calm conversation. They had only yelled at each other once before; over something Karen wasn't completely sure about.

Karen walked gently up the long corridor wondering what she should do on her morning off. She was having a lot of morning's off lately. Half in thought, she walked into something muscular.

"Karen…" Richard nodded at her, stepping back to look at her properly.

"Sir Dick-h…. I mean Sir Richard!"

Richard look half amused at the red glow on Karen cheeks as she tried to cover what she was about to say.

"Is Lady Korianna fine this morning? Do you think I will be able to see her" he asked changing the subject all together.

"My lady… she is fine… well, still a little tried… Princess Rachel is with her now…" Karen looked at Richard she had a good mind to tell him to piss off and leave her friend alone. But she had to keep to her station.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome Sir." Karen said cutting him off. The less time she spent with him the better. Karen started to move down the corridor, away from Sir Richard, but just before she could turn the corner, he caught her arm.

"Karen, you must know that I'm truly sorry for everything that I have done. I want you to know that." Richard blue eyes bore into Karen's; telling her just how sorry he was.

"Why would you tell me that? I'm under you, I'm not important!"

Richards's eyes soften, as he let go of her arms.

"Karen, you are not under anybody, least of all me!"

"it was nice speaking to you sir, but if you don't mind, I have things to tend to." Without waiting for a response, Karen left a bemused Richard staring after her.

The smells of the kitchen were comforting to Karen as she sat at the table. She was more than a little confused at her conversation with Sir Richard. At the most part, she had never been told that she was beneath a sir before.

"Hey Karen! I've been looking for you everywhere. I see you been given the morning off as well."

Karen turned towards the voice that was speaking to her, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hey Victor, do you fancy going for a walk? I need to clear my head."

"Yeah sure. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine; just need some air"

As the morning went on Karen forgot all her problems. The walk with Victor doing some good for her at the very least.

"Thanks Victor. Today has been great! I never knew anything about you till now." Karen's warm smile filled her face as she stood by the kitchen door.

"I fee; the same… Hey Karen"

"Yeah"

"Well… mmm… what I'm trying to say is… well… I really like… mmm…oh boy….. You!"

Karen just stood there with her month hanging open, speech less. Without saying another word she turned, opened the kitchen door and walked inside; slamming it behind her.

"Wow, was I really that bad?" Victor said, feeling hurt. Then turned to walk away, wondering if he had read the situation wrong…

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**How could I be so stupid? Victor confessed his feelings and I… ran away… **_

_**I felt on cloud nine when we were together and yet, I know we can never be together. Soon, Lady Korianna will marry and I'll move with her. Victor will stay with Richard.**_

_**He loves me and I love him!**_

_**Why does all the good things in life have to be impossible?**_

_**Sincerely, Karen**_

"Karen, I need your help!" Korianna burst through the kitchen door.

"What is it?"

"Jenny's been taken to the dungeons. Me, Rachel, Wally and you if you want too, are going to get the two love birds out of here"

"Oh no. They found out… Poor Jenny." Karen paused before continuing "did you say we are going to break them out?" Karen whispered surprised.

"Yes, but if you want out, I understand" Korianna eyes meet Karen's.

"ARE YOUFOR REAL? She is my friend, of cause I'm going to help. What do I have to do?"

"You need to pack Jenny stuff. I'm going to help Wally after going to check on Jenny. We haven't got much time."

"Fine you go; I'll catch up with you later." Karen said rushing towards the door.

"Karen, be careful…" Kori said, before hugging her friend.

"You too"

With that the two girl left to carry out their plan.


	26. Chapter twenty five: Victor

Hiya, everyone sorry I haven't been here in a while, but you were in good hands with Katie, or I hope you were!

Hope you like this next chapter, and please review and say whether you would like me and Katie to do a Christmas special.

Becs xx

**He, he, he! Becca actually sent me the email without prompt this time (not that i've seen her or anything...) anyway, like Becca said, review if you would like a christmas special and if you have any ideas that we cant fit into the main story, then we will fit it into there as there are a lot of ideas we have that need to go in. but the more the merrier, as they say! **

**- Katie**

**P.s HAPPY 1ST OF DECEMBER! 24 MORE DAYS! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty Five<strong>_

**Victor**

_**She was a beautiful girl, my Karen. IS a beautiful girl, I should say, as she is alive and well. Just not speaking to me. I have no idea how I changed the circumstances in such a short time. We were enjoying our time. Just being together, talking, laughing and sharing stories. And then I told her I love her. She left. It is obvious that I am alone in my feelings. Richard never did tell me if I was aloud to date women, but I have a feeling I was not. Although I was different, I had a wage to support my family back home; I was expected to act like a servant. I couldn't lose this. It was too good of a job. But I wanted Karen, wanted her like I wanted my freedom back. **_

A gentle knock sounded at the door. Victor felt ancient as he stood to answer. His heart was heavy in his body and he felt like he lost something. Possibly the will to live. He had never felt like this in his life. He opened the door and smiled, all of his previous thoughts evaporated from his mind. He focused on his master, all thoughts on his needs.

"Sir Richard, how may I help you?" he asked, his tone perfectly happy and calm, but wrapped in sadness that he simply couldn't hide.

"It's not how you can help me, but how I can help you." Richard replied. Victor raised his eyebrow, but opened his door further to allow Richard to enter.

"I don't understand sir…" Victor finally said closing the door.

"It has come to my attention that you have found someone, Victor" Richard stated, looking around the room with a look of amusement. Victor froze. The moment of truth was about to be unveiled. He was gone to be told it was a taboo. Or worse, fired. "Found someone who works here." Richard continued, unaware of the pain he was putting on Victor. "Karen to be précised." Richard finally looked at Victor. "I just wanted to say Victor that it is okay for the two of you to date." He looked earnest, but Victor's heart plummeted to the ground. It was too late for that. Victor sat down on his bed, letting out a sigh.

"Oh sir. If only that were possible." His voice was strain, and in all truth, he was only minuets from breaking down.

"What do you mean Victor?" Richard sat down next to Victor, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I mean, I told her how I felt. She ran off…"

"Karen has been raised to think that way. Servants are not aloud to marry. But Kori and I have come to an understanding that you two will work better together. And if you want my opinion I think your be great together. Just give her some time to see it."

Victor shook his head.

"It is a nice offer, and I will keep it in mind. But at the moment… it is simply not possible." He looked into Richards eyes, his heart quite literally displayed on his sleeves. Richard didn't say anymore. He simply patted Victors shoulder before standing up and leaving. Victor watched the retreating back of his master and wondered if there could be any way that he and Karen could be together. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it would never happen. As Richard had said, servants simply did not date.


	27. Chapter twenty six

Hiya Guys, got some great chapters coming up soon, so stay with us, please review with anything you wnat us to add, change or anything else, its really helpful to see what you think. Please also tell us if you want a christmas FF, but i'll let Katie tell you about that. Enjoy the chapter  
>Becs<p>

_****_**A****s Becca has kindly mentioned, we are thinking about writing Christmas specials! but we want to know if you guys want it or not so leave a message or something either saying yes you do, or no you don't or even an idea you want in the special and we'll get on it. really, we need feed back before the end of the week because we need to get writing this! but if we get none, the idea will be aborted and we'll keep the evil schemes that have formed in our heads a secret and you'll never know the mysteries of Titan castle :P**

**even i will admit that that was a little cruel. and yes, i do realise that i have just said "that" twice. it is the way i speak, innit :L**

**on the whole "christmas break" me and Becca are taking, I'll say this: if we're going by the time our school break up, then the last update for this story will be the 15th of December. we'll start again in the new year. UNLESS you want a Christmas special, then i'll take out the time to upload those special episodes during the break, including one on Christmas day. So be grateful! :) **

**hehe, thats all folks!**

**-Katie :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty six<strong>_

After leaving the kitchen, Kori would normally feel free from worry. She would usually spend a good hour sitting by the fire, having a good chat to Karen and Jenny. But now after leaving the kitchen, she felt more at loss and helpless with worry than ever before. It frustrated her; she could not think clearly! Her thoughts were of Jenny and Karen. Maybe she shouldn't have told Karen about Jenny or asked for her help. She could not lose another friend.

Kori walk took her to the dungeon, where mammoth was standing guard at the door.

"Excuse me, but I wish to see Jenny. The maid of the princess" Kori voice was gentle. Mammoth was huge and well known for having a temper. Kori knew she could kick his butt any time, but would have the possibility of being thrown in jail herself. And that would not help Jenny what so ever. When mammoth did not move, Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Mammoth, I don't believe you heard me. I asked you to move" Kori voice grew a little louder.

"And what if I don't want too? What you gonna do about it, report me? why don't you do something better with your time. Like, I donno? Give me an exotic dance; we both know you want too…" Mammoth sneered at her. Mammoth had crossed a line and he was going to pay. But before she could open her mouth, someone spoke from behind her.

"How dare you! Do you know who you're talking too? A _LADY_. And not just a lady, but cousin to the future queen. Show some respect before I beat some into you."

Kori turned to see who had spoken, Sir Garth stood behind her. she hadn't seen him around since the dinner party so long ago when Jen had spilt soup over Wally.

"Now shouldn't you be somewhere else? Perhaps mucking out the horse." Garth voice was calm and stern as he points his thumb over his shoulder. Mammoth didn't need a second warning, he left before anything else could be said.

"Lady Korianna, are you alright my lady" Sir Garth said bowing low to her; she smiled at him, one of her famous heart-warming smiles, that could make anyone blush.

"Thank you Sir Garth. Yes I am fine."

"Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I must bid you good day" Garth said taking her hand and planting a gentle kiss, before bowing again and leaving.

Turning towards the dungeon door, Kori pulled it open and made her way down the stairs to where Jenny waited at the bottom. In a cell.

"Jenny! Jenny, hey it's me! Don't cry." Kori spoke softly her words calm and soothing.

"I was a fool! He doesn't love me Kori! It was probably all about sex for him" Jenny wailed, trying to look away. Korianna reached through the bars taking Jenny's face in her hand and wiping away the tear, she was shock at what Jenny had just said.

"Jenny, look at me. What made you think that? What made you… Jenny Wally is distorted! He came to me and Rachel for help and he could barely stand. That's love Jen. He loves you."

"No he doesn't"

"Jenny, tell what made you think that" Kori voice was deadly quiet as she took her friends hand. Jenny then spoke of the encounter between Wally and Kitten.

"Jenny… Have you ever thought that he got the wrong room? The wrong person?" Kori spoke a while later.

Jenny shook her head wildly.

"Jenny, your both blonde! Her room is next to yours and if I didn't know where your room is so well, then I probably would have walked into kitten room. Don't write him out just yet. Trust me he loves you"

Jenny sat there, taking in everything Kori had said, before rubbing her eyes, "Yeah your right. There could be a possibility he had the wrong room… But how am I going to forgive him if he didn't?"

Korianna sighed, squeezing Jenny's hand in the process. "If Rachel can learn to love Garfield, and Karen can date Victor, Jason can rebel against his father, and if I break you out of this prison, then it possible that you can forgive Wally." Kori smiled at Jenny, who was now smiling back.

"Wait… Did you say, break me out?" Jenny whispered. Korianna nodded at her.

"But that's… you're going against the King! You will be put in prison!"

"Not if we don't get caught" Kori grinned.

"You said we… Oh no not Rachel as well?"

"Yep and we have Wally and Karen involved too. We're going to get you out, so be ready. And don't worry about us. We know what we're doing. We are going to get you out of here Jenny, you have done nothing wrong and I won't see you punished. Not when you have done nothing wrong! Rachel and Karen feel the same way. Someone will be down later to tell you about what's going to happening. Until then keep your hope up Jen." Kori whispered before giving Jenny's hand one last squeeze, before getting up to leave.

There was only one place and person now that Kori could go to for help with Jenny and breaking her out of prison.

Richard…


	28. Chapter twenty seven: Princess Rachel

_****_**Goood day to you all! i nearly didn't upload this today because i simply could not be bothered! that, and i had a hospital appointment so i didn't get home until half six... so yeah, good times! in other news, we didn't get any response for the christmas idea so it looks like that one wont be going ahead unless someone speaks up soon! next Thursday (the 15th i believe?) will be the final upload before the new year, so that should be good. hope you all have a good weekend and dont forget to review!**

**-Katie**

Hi everyone, I'm going to make this short and sweet, enjoy!

- Becca xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty seven<strong>_

Princess Rachel

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It has come to my understanding that MY maid has been captured and placed into prison. Father has taken this one too far and I shall get my revenge… in a totally dignified way of course. A civilised conversation shall be all it takes and father will take on his only child's opinions. I will not stand to be defied and as future queen, he should take on my ideas. **_

Rachel's fingers drummed into the wood on her desk. She knew what she had written was utter rubbish and the likely hood of her father taking on her ideas was the same as Korianna learning that Santa isn't real. It was impossible. But she had to try for Jenny. There was no way she could live with herself if she let Jenny get executed. And with that thought in her mind, she through the partridge of paper into the bin before walking out of her room towards her fathers chambers. Her walk started off more than confident, but as her fathers chambers crept closer and closer into her vision, and douse of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. As much as she loved Jenny, she barely saw her father except from the occasional dinner when there were guests at the castle. But openly seeking her father was something of a rarity for Rachel.

When the door was finally straight in front of her, she stared at it. Wondering how she should go about knocking. She continually stared at the door until it was completely blurred from her vision. _Oh__come__on__Rachel.__He__'__s__your__father!__It__'__s__not__like__he__'__s__going__to__murder__you__or__anything__…_ Rachel said to herself. Letting out a deep sigh, she raised her right hand and knocked three times. And then waited. And waited. And waited. Time ticked by, and after 5 minuets of waiting, the frustration built up to its maximum. Rachel's hand went for the handle. It turned in her hand until… it stopped. The door was locked. Rachel let out a cry of frustration.

"Looking for me, sweetheart?" Rachel spun around. Leaning against the wall was her father. His white hair and beard were I dire need of cutting.

"Yes! Why aren't you in your room?" her voice was more than a little motherly, but it was also laced in frustration.

"I do have a life, my dear…" he said, taking a hold of the door and unlocking it. The door opened, displaying the full beauty of the Kings chambers. The rich reds and oranges blended beautifully together, giving the room a warm and open feeling. The King walked in and sat in the largest chair in the room. Rachel opted for standing as she stared at her father.

"Spill it out Rachel." He said, his eyebrow rose as he took in his daughter's hostile appearance.

"Spill what out father?"

"We both know this isn't a social call. What d'ya what Rachel?" he asked again.

"Nothing that will help my personal gain, if that's what you mean." She said, her head rose as she stared at her father. Both gazes were equal to each other. The King didn't speak, but continued to stare at Rachel. Rolling her eyes, Rachel began to speak. "I'm here on behalf of Jenny. She does not deserve to be executed! She has done nothing wrong."

"Oh Rachel dear. I would never have thought you were the sympathetic one. What that servant girl has done is unforgivable. Mammoth shall be guarding her at all times. Expect for tonight when Billy shall take guard."

"Billy Numerous? You have got to be kidding."

"I am not Rachel. And that insolent girl will not be freed. Now, LEAVE" so much force went into the word that Rachel was closing the door behind her before she could even calculate what had happened. The door closed with a gentle click behind her. She paused for a moment whilst thinking of the events that had just happened. Frustration built up inside of Rachel. It burned with a passion and was soon joined by anger. _How__dare__he__let__my__friend__rot__in__jail__before__murdering__her!_ Rachel took off. She needed to let out her anger. She took off down the corridor, her feet slamming into the floor with each step. An opportunity to let out her anger came soon.

"Hey Rachel. You look…" Rachel's fist connected with a face. With her anger at such extreme levels, she barely registered the face of Sir Jason. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed after the retreating back of Rachel. She turned around with lightning speed.

"I'M ANGERY OKAY!" she yelled back, her voice echoing off each and every wall. She then turned and proceeded in her storm. But this time, with every step, her anger dispersed with wonder. A thought had struck her. Without wasting another second, she raced towards Kori's room.

Bursting in without hesitation, Rachel explained the situation.

"Father won't help. However, Billy Numerous will be on guard instead of Mammoth tonight." She smiled at the news.

"Billy Numerous?" Kori asked her expression on of wonder.

"Exactly. It's fait!" Rachel exclaimed, falling onto Kori's bed.

"It is indeed…" Kori mind raced off on the impossible mission. Except, it was becoming more and more achievable with every baby step they made.

"Rachel, why don't you go pack Jenny's bags. I have a feeling it's all going to go down tonight…"


	29. Chapter twenty eight: Sir Jason

Hi, everyone, getting ready for Christmas this week, a just about manage to keep a straight face as we try to put up the Christmas tree, honestly my family is so comical to watch!

Any way enjoy the chapter, and I will start writing the Christmas special!

Becs

**yes, Becca will start the Christmas special... mwhaha. damn, i am WAAAAY too lazy. like, i should be doing physics coursework. but no. im reading. damn you fan fiction and your addictive ways. **

-** Katie**

**p.s. Thursday is our last update before christmas for, well, obvious reasons really. however, we are publishing a christmas edition. i was thinking along the lines of "a very Titan christmas"? what do you guys think? Review me :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty eight<strong>_

Sir Jason

Sir Jason wondered the castle in a blissful haze. Life was perfect. The girl he loved was waiting for him in his room, and he was on a mission to find some lotion. He snapped to attention when a figure approached him. Recognising the future queen, Jason face burst into a smile, before recognising the look on her face.

"Hey Rachel. You look…" Jason was unable to finish his sentence as Rachel's fist connected with his face. Shocked plastered his mind as her registered what had happened. Rachel had punched him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed at the retreating back of Rachel. At first he thought she was not going to answer, and then with lightning speed she turned to face him.

"I'M ANGERY OKAY!" she yelled back, her voice echoing off each and every wall. She then turned and proceeded in her storm. Jason stared after her in shock. Sensitively, he touched his face. As he moved his hand away, he notices the blood. Without hesitation, he took off for his room.

He threw the door open before making his way into the bathroom.

"JASON!" Rose's voice called out after him, "what happened?"

"Rachel punched me." he said as he inspected his nose. Blood dripped from it and it was positioned at a funny angle on his face. Broken. Rose came from around him, picking up a wash cloth from the pile. She placed it under the tap for a few seconds before bringing it to Jason's face. Her face full of concern, Jason took a moment to study it. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened with amusement, but the small frown showed how concerned she was. Her blonde hair fell straight down her back, resting by her hips. Her mouth was slightly open in concentration as she wiped the blood away from Jason's face with gentle strokes. Without even realising it, Jason had leaned down and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her eagerly, before she pulled away. Being slightly smaller than Jason, she had to stare up at him.

"Did you get the lotion?" Rose asked her voice gentle and teasing. Jason threw his head back in annoyance.

"Damn it! No I didn't. The whole "Rachel punching me" thing made me forget." Rose laughed.

"Never mind, we don't need it." Her voice was seductive as she led Jason over to the bed. Jason followed eagerly, thinking about how lucky he truly was for having a beautiful girl.


	30. Chapter twenty nine: Lady Korianna

_****_**Good evening/afternoon/morning to you all. we have given you warning, this is the last update this year, we'll be returning back in the new year, most probably the 5th of january. as promised, we'll be uploading the christmas special so if you want to read that aurthor alert me or something so you'll know when thats coming out or just watch this space if you cant be arsed. **

**schools out tomorrow, so hopefully some writing gets done, but you know what things are like**

**Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year**

**-Katie**

Hi everyone, this is the last time you will hear from me and Katie now. Until the next time we update, which will be the christmas specials. until then enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas

-Becs

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty nine<strong>_

Lady Korianna

_**I had only hurried back to my room for a minute before going to speak to Richard, when Rachel burst through my door. I could tell she was angry… hold on, that was an understatement; She was furious. Rachel explained to me that her father would not change his mind on executing Jenny but told her who would be on guard. Come to think about it, it seems strange. Why would he say that unless he wanted us to break Jenny out of prison? But that can't be right. He is the KING! The good thing about all of this is that Billy, the guard on duty, has a crush on Rachel. So all she will need to do is flutter her eye lashes at him and he'll be her little slave! When it comes to breaking Jenny out; I'll be ready with Wally and my horse as she is quiet to ride but fast. And all I had to do was get someone to help break Jenny out. Now back to my job, trying to get Richard to help,**_

_**Wish me luck,**_

_**Korianna **_

Leaving her room behind her, Korianna locked the door. Tucking the small golden key into her pocket, she moved silently through the corridors making her way down to Richard's room. However she didn't even need to reach his room, before seeing his handsome face.

"Lady Korianna, I have just spoken to Victor on the matter…" He bowed at her to start the conversation, however was interrupted, by her grabbing his arm and moving him down a corridor that was never used.

"We haven't got time for formalities Richard! I need your help."

Korianna opened a door to the right that only she and Rachel had a key to; it led to Rachel's secret library on the other side of the castle.

"What's the matter? What do you need help with?" Richard face filled with concern at the way Korianna was acting and speaking.

"Shut up and listen to me! You heard about Jenny, right? She is being executed for what happen between her and Wally." Richard just nodded at her as she spoke.

"Well what would you say if I had something to do with this matter?" Korianna asked attentively, not looking him in the eye.

"Kori, you know what Jenny and Wally did was wrong and unforgivable. If you had a part in it then…" He trailed of looking Korianna in her eyes, which were now shining with tears. He pulled her to him resting his head on top of hers.

"Richard, there's nothing wrong or unforgivable about what Jenny and Wally did, or what feeling they held, or how I and Rachel helped them…"

"Rachel? Rachel was in on this?" Richard asked, pulling back slightly to see Korianna.

"Yes and Karen. And before you say anything we were right to do what we did! They love each other. Would you hesitate if I were the servant? Because I wouldn't if you were, not with the way I feel towards you." Kori's voice was gentle as she asked the question, Richard stayed quiet for a minute before pulling Korianna chin up toward his and planting to kiss lightly on her lips.

"Your right, not for one minute would I let you go, even with the risk it would be worth it. You said you need my help. What can I do?"

Korianna smiled grateful up at him, pulling him down towards her. Their lips touched again this time; full of passion and love. It sent shivers across their skin as both their hearts and minds beg for more.

"Thank you," Kori spoke as she pulled away first, catching her breath before she continued. "Jenny needs someone to stay with her, Mammoth's guarding the door now, but later Billy will be. You will need to get the keys off Rachel and sneak Jenny out of the Dungeons whist Rachel flirts with Billy. You will then bring Jenny out to me and Wally at the back. I will have food and other supplies out there as well as there cloths with me. Karen's bring them down. Rachel will then join us as soon as she can knock Billy out with the drugs she going to put in his drink. After saying a quick good bye, I will open the gate, I might need your help for that, and then they ride off. Rachel is also preparing a cover story for all of us." Richard listened carefully taking it all in.

"Sound simple enough. I'll go and see Jenny now, stay with her, you know. Hey, be careful." Richard lips brushed Korianna's as he said his last words. Then he let her leave. After waiting for a minute or so he left the room and made his way to the dungeons.

2


	31. Chapter Thirty: Sir Richard

**__**Yadda, Yadda, Yadda! we are back, but you only get to say Hey to me today! Becca has mentaly told me to say hey from her...

was sent back to the doomsday place called school on Tuesday, so much homework to do. and to top it off, this is the last chapter in our databank of chapters. so me and Becca really need to hop on the writing wagon. which is going to take a while.

but, good news for you... well, kind of good news. me and becca have been talking, and we've decided that instead of taking breaks for our exams at the end of January, we'll just update once a week... so, sorry bout that... we'll probably keep the updates on a monday, but its not confirmed yet.

anyway, have fun, stay safe, don't get eaten by any rouge vampires/wizards/werewolves... hehehe

Katie xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirty<strong>_

Sir Richard

As Richard stumbled down the crumbling stairs to the dungeons, he couldn't help but notice the rancid smell of decaying flesh. _This is the place where criminals come to die, _Richards thought sullenly to himself. _But it won't be for Jenny._ With that thought brewing strong in his mind, he braved the darkness of the dungeons for her. He wouldn't allow someone innocent die in a place like this.

The dungeons were a large place, and soon Richard found himself lost in the complicated turns of it. _Trapped._ He thought as he turned around. The realisation hit him, but not as hard as the reason why. _It's to stop prisoners from escaping the place. Or accomplices helping them escape._ The thought terrorised him as he slowly sank to the ground. He never realised just how claustrophobic he was. But he needed to brave on. Pushing his fear and doubt out of his mind, he stood and walked confidently down the corridor. With a fresh output on the situation, Richard found himself navigating the corridors easily. Soon enough, he saw light at the end of a corridor. Waking towards it, he noticed the corridor widening in all directions, lessening the impact of his fears on his mind.

As he walked, he noticed a man standing watch. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he produced a letter.

"No visitors" the guard yelled down to Richard. His voice was loud and echoed across the walls.

"Good thing I'm not a visitor then, isn't it. I'm here on behalf of the King" Richard extended the letter to him. He waited for the trap to lie.

"I can't read." The man said simply, but the menace of his words rang loud and clear.

"Ah, well then my good man let me read it for you." Richard smiled as he took back the letter. In reality, the letter had nothing to do with allowing Richard to see Jenny, but was a letter to Rachel when the kings business took him away from her for an extended period of time. Rachel had leant the letter to Richard when the plans unfolded as the guard was illiterate and only recognised the signature of the king.

"It says; Mammoth, please allow this young man to see that treacherous girl. It is a matter of urgency and if I find you have… delayed the action, punishments will be served accordingly. Signed; King Trigon." Richard handed the letter back so Mammoth could see the signature. With a grunt of approval, Mammoth handed the letter back before moving away. Richard smiled.

"Could you move down the corridor a little bit? This is a private matter after all…" Mammoth glared at him, but Richard shrugged it off as he walked though the archway.

Glancing into each cell as he passed, Richard couldn't help feel dread as he looked into the half starved criminals. Repulsed, Richard looked away from them focusing instead ahead.

"Sir Richard!" a weak voice called out from one of the cells. Richard smiled at the voice before he turned. But shock took over as he glanced at the usually healthy girl. She lay on the floor, her body so battered and bruised; it looked as if she would crumble if she even tried to stand. It had been only been a few hours, but it was evident what had happened to the poor girl.

"What have they done to you?" he asked, his voice so low as he tried to keep grips on his emotions.

"Never mind that! What are you doing here? If you are seen, you may be punished also!" she cried, the pain in her voice was too much. Richard wanted to free her now and move her far away from the castle as possible.

"I'm here with a message." Richard said clearly before moving closer to the cells.

"Rachel and Kori will be here tonight. To free you." His voice low so that only they could hear what was being said.

"But…"

"No. It is the end of the matter. You will not be executed on our watch." Richard didn't wait for a reply. The message was out. Now he wanted to leave this place as quickly as possible, preferably with Jenny, but that wasn't apart of the plan.

After speaking with Richard, Korianna raced to the stables. The more she kept active; she didn't have to think about what was going on. Her mind kept returning to the damp dungeons in which Jenny was kept. She could believe the conditions, but she would be free soon.

Korianna busied herself pampering her horse, Starfire. They had been together for many years, but now it was time to depart. Korianna brushed the horses black mane.

"I'm going to miss you, you know…" she spoke softly to the horse. In return, the horse leaned into her touch as if she understood. "moma gave you to me before the world went square!" she laughed without humour. "Not that it matters anymore. But your family to me Starfire, you always will be!" tears fell softly as she spoke to the horse. In response, the horse snorted her agreement. Kori gave up on the pampering and simply leaned on the horse. "You've got to be a good girl for Jenny and Wally, okay? They need your help and when everything is sorted I'll be so proud of you! I'll buy you your own stables to live in so you don't have to share anymore." She smiled as the horses proceed to lick her cheek. "Yeah, I know. You old sentimental horse. I'll miss you too."

Korianna then readied the horse for the quick departure.

Rachel stumbled into Jenny's chambers. Looking around, she realised that she had no idea where the couple were to be going. So she dragged the biggest bag she could find to Jenny's room. She searched everywhere. Anything that looked of importance went into the bag. Rachel even added a few of her own things into the bag. Although, she realised, that Jenny probably would have no use of handcuffs and gags. But then again, neither would she. She put everything in the bags before closing it. Taking a deep breath, Rachel picked up the bag. And failed. She dropped the bag and realised her problem. She simply… overfilled the bag. Rachel felt the anger building up in her. She threw the door open and flew down the corridors, bumping into Garth on the way.

"You highness!" He called as he caught her.

"What! What is it that you wanted?" she screamed at him.

"Err… nothing… is everything alright?"

"No! I can't pick up the damn bag." She grumbled.

"Maybe… I can be of some assistance?" he asked. The anger in Rachel retreated as he spoke.

"Yeah, maybe you could… follow me…" she turned around and headed back towards Jenny's room. She opened the door and pointed at the bag. Without any questions being asked, Garth picked up the bag with no trouble.

"Where too, your highness?" she smiled at her.

"Korianna is by the stables. Can you give it to her and say "Rachel is unable to carry the bag, so she sent me instead."?" Gath gave her a wonderful smile, one that made you smile back even if you were in the foulest of foul moods.

"Of course your highness" he said as he walked off, whistling to himself. Rachel was so delighted at having to do no physical work that she didn't yell at Garth for calling her "highness".

3


	32. Chapter thirty one: Sir Wally

_****_Sorry,Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry... do you think thats enough sorries?

okay, here's the deal. the world ended last week and we're all dead, thats the reason to the no uploads...

no? don't believe me? fine -_-

the real deal is that chapter 30 was the last in the bank. we need to write a few more chapters to catch up. it probably didn't help that i started working, so i have exams, coursework as well as a job to handle... man, i need to drop something (i would say the exams, but...)

me and Becca also decided that the weekdays were too busy. so WHIT, SIT is moving to Sundays (starting from this Sunday, of course... i hope...)

so yeah... thats my news...

that and me and becca totally passed our maths exams with flying colours! BOOYAH, NO MORE MATHS FOR ME. ;)

hehehe, till Sunday

Katie x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirty one <strong>_

Sir Wally

_It is like I am on autopilot. Nothing feels right; here I stand packing my bag, waiting for the moment when I was to leave this place forever.. The castle is bursting with life as people were getting ready for their evening meal in the great hall with the king._

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Garfield stuck his head around the door. Quickly Wally pulled his bed covers over his bag to hide it.

"All right Wally?" Garfield asked

"Yeah. Yeah… You?" Wally lied

"I'm fine; hey do want to come down to dinner with me? Karen said Korianna is in bed with a headache and she can't move. Rachel is sitting with her so they won't be at dinner. Richard said he didn't feel like dinner and was going to see if Korianna needed a doctor."

"Nah. I'll come down for dinner in a bit. I just have to write a letter to my dad"

"Ok, well. See you at dinner then…"

Garfield stared at the lump under Wallys bed, but didn't utter a word as he left the room. Wally exhaled and fell against the bed, landing awkwardly on the hidden bag. Sighing, he sat back up and got back to work.

Slowly, the work he needed done was done and Wally's thoughts began to think of the upcoming ordeal.

_All that is on my mind is Jenny. The angel I fell for._

_We are like the sun and stars_

_The earth and moon_

_Light and dark_

_The beauty to the beast (I can't decide who would be the beauty... I mean, I am pretty good looking after all…)_

_Anyway, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that Jenny and I will be far away in safety, and we can be together._

_I will miss everyone here, but I would rather spend one life time with Jenny than thousands without her._

One last though crossed Wally's mind before everything went quite.

_Kori and Rachel are taking a massive risk. How can I ever repay them? _

Light was fading fast now as Wally stood staring at the full bag. Making one last turn to look around his room, he flung his bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door. Opening it, he moved quickly and quietly towards the stable to meet Korianna.

Leaving behind everyone and everything, he moved towards his sudden future.


	33. Chapter thirty Two: Princess Rachel

_****_I know, I know...

I didn't upload last week.. and no, excuses won't make it better. BUT I do have a billion things to do! i had to revise for my science exams next week, work and do any outstanding homework that i didn't complete the following week...

all of that and i was being lazy and couldn't be bothered to do it. so i'm sorry. but to make up for it, this chapter is a long one so you can enjoy that. i promise things should level out and we only have around another 20 chapters to write till the end...

for projects after that... i don't know. we'll see.

for updates on anything, random babble and general stupidness, follow me on Twitter kt_thwanted. just ask me for a follow back and i will! plus, i'd love to know what sort of things you'd like to hear/read from me in this FF or future FF. i'll be more than happy to comply! :)

till next sunday, Katie and a very absent Becca who's engulfed in science revision :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirty two<strong>_

Princess Rachel 

The time had come; it was now or never. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Borrowing one of Korianna dresses had been a mistake. She looked great. Better then great, in fact… She looked sexy. But the concept of being "sexy" was foreign and uncomfortable to her. Having to Flirt with Billy Numerous was going to be a bundle of laughs – at her own dispense.

Rachel took one look at herself before, leaving her room; Richard would already be waiting for her.

"Where have you… Been? Wow you look… different?" Richard said cautiously, eyeing up the princess with a worried gaze.

"Thanks" the sarcasm dripped in her voice, Richard chuckle.

"You ready to do this? By the way, Kori's dress looks good on you; you should where those dresses more often and give Garfield a heart attack." Richard gave her a playful nudge.

Rachel couldn't resist smirking at the thought of Garfield having a heart attack.

"Lets keep focus Richard. How do you know I'm wearing one of Kori's dresses?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Rachel! We both know that I've been in love with Korianna for years. I think I know what dresses she wears!"

"Well that's true. Hey, why don't _you_ go flirt with Billy and I'll get Jenny out?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Sorry Rachel, but I am not in to that sort of thing. You stick to your plan and I'll stick to mine." With that Richard pushed Rachel out into the corridor towards Billy.

"Hello Rach…I mean Princess" Billy bowed; he was completely mesmerized by her.

_Now or never_ Rachel thought bitterly.

"Yeah I'm fine… _Big boy_" Rachel tried to make her voice as seductive as possible, she swayed towards him. His smile was sheepish as he looked Rachel up and down.

"You know, you look great in that uniform. Are you going to say how I look now?" Rachel said, grabbing a hold of Billy's head and turning him gently in the opposite direction of the door. Richard slipped passed the too, holding his silent laughed at Rachel's idea of "flirting".

"You... You… look great" Billy swallowed, trying to keep control of his voice.

"Are you sure? Because I still think my bum looks big in this!" Rachel now pointed to her bottom, enjoying her little act a little more now that Billy looked as if he was about to pass out.

Billy shook this head wildly.

_One more and he's going to pass out,_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. This is the dress that makes my bum look good! Its my _boobs!_ What d'ya think Billy? Do they make my boobs look huge?" Leaning towards him tipped the scales and Billy hit the ground. He was out cold.

A minute later Richard stuck his head out around the dungeon door. He smiled at Rachel, before letting the door swing open. He pulled Jenny through only letting go of her hand so he could help Rachel drag Billy to where no one could see him, before taking it back up again.

"Well done, Rachel" Richard sounded slightly surprised.

"Thanks… I hope he just doesn't remember anything when he wakes up" Rachel took Jenny's arm before continuing. "We need to get you to Kori…"

**With Richard**

"Where is she?" Richard muttered under his breath. The sky was dark now and the guards had been swapped an hour ago. Hearing the soft rise and fall of footsteps, Richard look up.

"Where have you… Been? Wow you look… different?" Richard was in shock. This Rachel was so different. There was nothing different about her appearance as such, but the dress was ten times too tight for the poor girl. Korianna, after all, was stick thin to Rachel's curves. But the effect was still the same. The idea was to get Rachel's "assets" more known, as Kori had put it.

"Thanks" the sarcasm dripped in her voice, Richard couldn't help but chuckle. The dress looked familiar. But he couldn't place the dress at all in his mind. Then it hit him. It was one of Kori's dresses; yes. It was the one she had worn last Christmas. "You ready to do this? By the way Kori dress looks good on you; you should where those dresses more often and give Garfield a heart attack." Richard gave her a playful nudge, trying to lighten the mood.

Richard saw a smirk appear on Rachel face. No doubt she was thinking of Garfield having a heart attack.

"Lets keep focus Richard. How do you know I'm wearing one of Korianna's dresses?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

Richard smile grew, before answering her question.

"Come on Rachel. I've been in love with Kori for years. I think I know what dresses she wears!" It was true. Richard couldn't help but notice everything about Korianna. Her new dress, a new haircut, and the jewellery she wore, the way she bit her lip when nervous….

"Well that's true. Hey, why don't_ you_ go flirt with Billy and I'll get Jenny out?" Rachel asked hopefully as she looked over at him.

"Sorry Rachel. But I'm not into that sort of thing. You stick to your plan and I'll stick to mine." With that said, Richard pushed Rachel out into the corridor towards Billy. Richard stayed to watch for a minute to make sure Billy was distracted. He tried not to laugh at Rachel's attempt at flirting. _Maybe he should have done it after all…_

"Hello Rach…. I mean Princess" Billy bowed; he was completely mesmerized by her.

"Yeah I'm fine… _Big boy_" Richard could hear Rachel trying to make her voice as seductive as possible, as she swayed towards him. His smile was sheepish as he looked Rachel up and down. _This was it. _Richard walked slowly passed and around Billy while his attention was on focused totally on Rachel, and grabbed the keys off of his belt. Richard had always been good at pick pocketing, when he a Jason where little they use to do it all the time to Bruce and their mother.

"You know, you look great in that uniform, are you going to say how I look now?" Rachel said this whilst grabbing Billy's head and turning it towards her. Richard slipped down into the dungeon, as quietly as possible, leaving a flirting Rachel behind him.

Once down in the dungeon Richard made his way to Jenny cell, managing it no problem this time as he had already made the route before. His mind focused on Jenny as he moved silently towards her cell.

"Jenny. It's me, Richard" Richard whispered when he saw Jenny in her cell. He unlocked the door quickly, but it didn't make a noise.

"Richard. NO. Let me face my punishment. You guys should not have done this! Leave me here" Jenny sobbed all at once. Richard pulled her into a hug, soothing her gently.

"Jenny… Kori and Rachel know how to work the system; they know what they are doing. Plus, I am not leaving you down here! Even if you don't want to go, I can just carry you up there." Richard said smiling a little, as he looked down at Jenny's face. He took her hand, and gave it a squeeze. Pulling her out her cell, he closed the door behind them. Richard pulled Jenny up the corridor, her hand in his hand, and in his other hand he held the dungeon keys. When they got to the main door they stop for a minute, listening intently. Nothing could be heard.

"I'm going to check" Richard muttered as he poked his head around the door. Upon seeing the sight, Richard smiled broadly. Billy was out cold on the floor. Opening the door wider he pulled Jenny through. Then he closed the door behind them. Letting go of Jenny's hand for a moment, he helped Rachel drag Billy's body to a place where it couldn't be seen and then he slipped the keys back into his pocket. Moving over to Jenny again, he took her hand, smiling at her.

"Well done, Rachel" Richard sounded slightly surprised.

"Thanks, I just hope he doesn't remember anything when he wakes up" Rachel took Jenny's arm before continuing. "We need to get you to Kori… Now!"

**With Kori**

As Korianna stood by her horse with Jenny's bag by the back gate, she couldn't help but wonder what was keeping them. The sun had been down for half an hour and there was no sign of Richard, Rachel, Wally and Jenny. But even as she thought this, she heard footsteps; turning abruptly she came face to face with Wally. Letting out a sign, she spoke into the night. "Wally, you gave me a scare"

"Sorry… Jenny not here yet?" he asked putting his own bag down on the floor.

"Nope. They should be here soon though" Kori looked over at Wally and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Kori, how am I ever going to repay you and Rachel for…"

"You don't need to. All I ask is that you both keep, safe, well and happy Wally. Nothing more" Kori interrupted him; silence fell between them for a moment before Kori spoke again. "It's a shame you guys can't stay. I would have like to have gotten to know you better. We never really spoke before… Even though you've been coming to the castle for awhile. But, without even speaking to you I know you're a great guy. It's just a shame that we haven't been friends for long…" Korianna's voice was strong, as she spoke into the darkness.

"Lady Korianna, we will always be friends. Even though I haven't known you that long, I feel quite close to you and I would like it to remain that way."

Korianna gave a single nod at him in agreement, "I would like that too. Write to me, you and Jenny, under a different name… But something that I will recognise as you…" She smiled at him.

"I will. I promise" Wally could feel the sadness building up inside of him. He would truly miss the kind hearted soul that was Korianna.

"There is a cottage just outside the boarder of Gothamshire. My parents used to own it. It's old but will work out nicely for the two of you. Change your names and start a fresh until you can come back." Korianna words were soft as she gave him the instruction.

He nodded, before looking up into the night. It was then that three people approach.

"Jenny," Wally voice was weak as he looked at her, taking her in his arms and brushing his lips with hers.

"Wally, Jenny. You need to go now." Rachel voice was stern. But something told Korianna that she was trying not to cry.

Korianna walked over to Jenny pulling her into a strong hug, before turning to hug Wally. Rachel followed Kori's lead; hugging Jenny before turning to open the gate.

"Keep her safe." Kori whispered in Wally ear, pulling back a little.

Wally kissed her on the cheek, winking as he pulled Richard into a hug.

"Don't you let anything happen to that angel Richard." Wally said shaking Richard's hand before jumping onto Starfire. Richard handed him his bag.

"I won't, you can be sure of that", he smiled as he helped Jenny up onto the horse behind Wally and handed her the bag Rachel had packed for her.

Rachel smiled as she watched Jenny and Wally ride away into the night. They were finally free.

"You ok?" Kori said pulling Rachel into a one armed hug.

"Yeah… They're free." Rachel replied, as tears fell down her face. God was she going to miss Jenny.

"Good"

"Has Karen come up with a story for us?" Richard asked.

"She has. I had a headache, Rachel and Karen stayed with me instead of going to dinner. You came to see if I needed a doctor. The two of you argue, then you both left for your rooms." Kori said pointing at Rachel and Richard.

"With that, I think we should be going to bed." Rachel sign before walking towards the side entrance. Richard took Korianna's hand in his as they followed the Princess. There was only one thing all on their minds as they made their way to their rooms. There was going to be a lot of talk in the morning.


	34. Chapter thirty three: Karen

_**Chapter thirty three**_

Karen 

_**Dear dairy**_

_**Last night, Lady Korianna spoke to me in confidence of the event that occurred. Jinx and Flash got away safely and are now heading to the safe place. I have been wondering about them. No one has ever purposefully run away from punishment, especially as scandalous as this. But enough of the talk. With only one of me running around, I need to make sure the breakfast is all served…**_

_**Sincerely, Karen**_

Karen got up from where she sat at the kitchen table. Tucking the page into her pocket, she moved over to the counter. There she picked up the hot food and started to carrying it towards the dinning room. Most of the ladies and gentlemen were there when Karen arrived with the food. Korianna gave a small smile as she saw Karen enter the room. The room was full of noise and questions; it was obvious that everyone had found out about Jenny and Wally's escape last night..

"Good morning all" Sir Richard called as he came through the door, taking his seat next to Lady Kitten. He was followed by Rachel, who moved slowly across the room, a perplexed expression on her face. She had never looked more royal than at that moment. Rachel took her seat next to her father and Korianna, turning towards Kori she spoke.

"How are you feeling today? You didn't look at all well yesterday."

"Much better, thank you" Korianna spoke calmly.

"Rachel!" someone called from the other end of the table. Rachel looked up slowly to see Toni smiling at her. "Have you heard? Both Wally and Jenny are gone! He broke her out in the middle of the night. The guard can't remember a thing!" Toni sounded excited. Her voice took a dramatic upwards turn at the end of each sentence, making her words squish together in a high pitch squeal.

"Really? Blimey, how come that's the first I've heard of it then?" Rachel spoke perfectly calmly, trying to add the same amount of excitement into her words as Toni, but failing miserably. In fact, the Princess sounded more monotone than ever before.

"Yep" Toni said, clapping her hands to emphasis her delight before being distracted by Rose, whom was sitting next to her. she turned away from Rachel to answer what ever question Rose had asked.

"Someone must have helped him. There is no way he could have done it all on his own. Rachel… Maybe you saw someone? I mean, you and Korianna weren't here at dinner yesterday" Kitten voice echoed lazily from the corner she sat.

"I didn't see anything. I was with Lady Korianna and Karen. Lady Korianna had a headache. As her _friend_ I stayed with her instead of coming to dinner" Rachel voice was hard. The sudden bitterness that erupted from the future princesses lips was enough to cause the entire room to tune into the exchange of words.

"Really! That must have been _terrible_ for you Korianna" Kitten smirked, looking over at Kori through narrowed eyes.

"Yes it was. But I just like to say how thoughtful it was of Sir Richard to come and see if I needed a doctor" Korianna smiled at Richard innocently enough, but as the words tumbled out of her mouth, the smirk Kitten wore sipped off her face.

"Well it was nothing; I think between me and Rachel arguing, we probably made it worse than it was in the first place." Richard pointed between himself and Rachel, laughing gently. He didn't do it so much as to lighten the tention, but because it was partially true. The trio had returned to Kori's room where Richard and Rachel had proceeded to argue about who got to put the wet towel on Korianna's head.

"Yes… I think we probably did. I still think that we should have gotten a doctor. But then again, Karen is simply marvellous with her medicine…" Rachel muttered. As Karen re-entered the room, Rachel gave a sly grin in Karen's direction.

"Karen can you confirm their story" Kitten questioned Karen as she put the plates down on the table. Her voice hard, but the words filled with spite, as if just mentioning the poor servants girl's name would kill her.

"Yes I can." Karen's words were short, but clipped. The emphasised on each word and the bitterness that came out of them was enough to make Kitten freeze. "Out of all fairness, Lady Kitten, I believe you should not question the future queen's decisions. Acts like that could be punished by death." The whole time Karen kept her eyes on the work a head, but as she left the room she couldn't resist taking a peak. From that day on, she would always remember it as the day she made the insufferable bitch speechless.

* * *

><p><em>if you have been sticking with this story from the start, can you believe that you have read 61 word document pages :O<em>

_oh my goodness, i have NEVER written so much in my life! thank you Becca, because this story is a long one! haha. okay, there is no more chapters in the bank, and its my turn to write. so hoepfully by next sunday i get some spare time and can write loads! but, i have so much to do at the moment, so maybe not..._

_at least i finish school next friday for half term so i can have a few days to myself! haha _

_love ya, katie xx_


	35. Chapter thirty four: Lady Korianna

_hey there! sorry i didn't upload last sunday, but the circumstances wasn't great. i mean, i didn't get much written and by the time i remembered to upload, i was already out. but, i have them written now and i'm half hour early! leave a review!_

_so here's the next instalment of what happen in Titan, stays in Titan._

_enjoy! now i'm going to finish my ice-cream :)_

_- Katie 3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirty four<strong>_

Lady Korianna

_**Oh the joys of being a lady! Nobody suspects you for treason… unless you are Kitten of course. I still can't believe my dear Karen would put her down like that…**_

_**I taught her well…**_

_**But today, we do more treason. The joys! It shall be fun. Especially as we are about to turn this castle upside down…**_

_**Lady Korianna**_

The air was quite calm around Titan castle. Everyone was bustling around, doing their own thing. Many, with a smile on their face. In fact, if the circumstances had been slightly different, someone would have notice a certain Princess humming around the castle followed by her equally mischievous cousin.

"What a wonderful day for a rebellion" Rachel practically sang as she walked the corridors of the east wing.

"Yeah, shame about those storm clouds though…" Korianna paused to glare at the brooding grey clouds that currently circle the castle. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No. My dear, dear Kori. The weather is _perfect._ Daddy is just preparing the extent of the hunt. I told him that there are a lot of bears circulating the northwest parts of the woods…" Kori smiled.

"Oh, you. You're just a…"

"Manipulative bitch?" Rachel finished for her. "Yeah. I am. And isn't it _great?_" Rachel smiled. It was something rare to ever cross her face, yet she found the action rewarding. So much so, she often found her self smiling regularly. Korianna chuckled. The girls continued there walk.

It took less than ten minuets, but soon the girls were entering the grand library.

"Hey Rachel, remember that time…" Korianna began.

"Oh yes" Rachel interrupted, chuckling appreciatively. "I remember..." they walked into the room. Everyone was there. Rose, Toni, Karen, Terra and Kitten. Rachel had to survey the room again. _Kitten? What the hell is she doing here?_ She thought bitterly. But the resentment was soon washed out by an idea. An idea that Rachel was going to put into action.

Korianna closed the door whilst Rachel strode confidently into the room.

"Hey Rose?" Tony whispered loudly to the blond girl sitting next to her.

"What?"

"Rachel's got that look on her face again. Recon I've got time to hide?"

"No." Rachel answered for Rose. She smiled at the girls. It was true. Not many of the elite were female anymore, something Rachel despised and vowed to change.

"Ladies. Thank you for joining me here today." Rachel eyed the room. Her gaze fell onto Kitten, who looked bored out of her mind, and stayed there. "As you will know, the boys are planning a hunt. During their departure we will host a rebellion. I wish for you all to join me." by this time, Kori had taken her place next to Toni.

"I'm up for it." Terra's gentle voice came from the window. She watched as the last of the horses raced out of the gates. "Bruce said nothing…." She started, but didn't quite finish.

"I'm so in. Jason has been so annoying at the moment. All he goes on about is hand lotion! What the frick do you need hand lotion for anyway?" Rose called out, taking the attention away from Terra.

"Oh, I don't know… your hands possibly?" Korianna said her voice filled with light sarcasm and happiness. She was more than a little happy to get Jason off her back.

"If it's alright with you Kori, I'd like to be apart of this too!" Toni looked up to her big sister. Instead of replying, Kori gently touched Toni's hair before looking up at Karen.

"I won't get in trouble for this?" she asked cautiously.

"Course not Karen. If father even tries to punish you, I'll disown him!" Karen gasped at the princesses words. Rachel rolled her eyes. "How do you think I get everything I want Karen?" Rachel laughed. Without another word, Karen gave a single nod.

One by one, the girls attentions turned to Kitten.

"Oh fine." She snapped, glaring off at the distance. She turned her body away from the crowd, giving her a superior look. Rachel's was trying to withstand her anger. She could feel it building up in the pit of her stomach, waiting for the right moment to erupt.

"Excellent." Rachel said, rewarding the girls with another of her rare smiles. "Now this is the plan…"

With the boys

"We're all going on a,

special hunting trip,

curiosity of my,

lovely boo!"

Garfield voice echoed across the open space as he trotted through the forest. Riding up behind him, Richard slapped the back of his head. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DUDE?" Richard laughed.

"Seriously Gar? We're trying to _catch _the prey. Not scare them away…" Richard called, catching up with the rest of the boys who left when Garfield started to sing. Sighing, Garfield pushed his horse into a gentle run, easily catching up with the rest of the pack.

Hunting for the boys was usually done on the last weekend of their stay – especially if the king was invited with them. However, Rachel insisted that they go two and a half weeks early so the girls could prepare for the wedding. The King was reluctant to go at first, but after words with Rachel, he agreed to go – surprising the rest of the boys. From there on out, he complained about what a great queen she was going to be if she blackmailed everyone into behaving.

The afternoon was great. Each boy (excluding the King) caught a handful of animals. The King refused to catch animals, and instead gave tips on how to successfully rule the country. By the time evening rolled by, the boys were starving. They started the ride back to the castle.

As usual, Garfield fell behind. His mind was a wash of thoughts, each one out weighing the previous.

"You alright Garfield?" Garth asked, looking back at the King.

"Have you ever been engaged?" he asked, looking at the strange fellow. He had never been one for Titan castle, always refusing to join in the fun. He preferred the serenity his home gave him to the craziness of the castle. But this year was different. This year, he came along.

"No. but I wish to be." There was a sad smile on his lips as the words left his mouth.

"Ah, damn. She's dead isn't she?" Garfield asked. Garth looked up, shock plastered on his face.

"Heaven no! She is just not in the position to be married right now…" he looked away.

"Ahh, someone has an older lady, I see…" Garfield's eyes rose comically up and down. Garth rolled his eyes and trotted away, leaving Garfield alone once again. Garfield let his mind wander. It was only when he over took the rest of the pack did he realise something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" he called back. In response, Richard pointed towards the castle. Garfield turned to see items of clothing being flung out of each of the castle windows and Lady Kitten being pushed out the window and into the pond below by a Rachel in a devil costume…


	36. Chapter thirty five

_**Chapter thirty five**_

In retrospect to the circumstances, the atmosphere around the castle was quite calm, despite the cackling of laughter that came from each of the girls, and the yells of protests from the boys a pone seeing their precious garments being thrown out the windows and onto the dirty ground below.

"KORIANNA ANDERS, YOU LEAVE MY SILK BOXERS ALONE!" Richard yelled a pone seeing Kori waving his favourite pair out the window.

"Silk? Really Richard? Have I taught you nothing?" Jason laughed from behind. Richard ignored him, dismounted his horse. Just as Richard's foot touched the ground, Kori let them go, watching as the silk underwear moved with the wind into the pond below with a seething Kitten.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Richard cried out, falling to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Dude… they're just boxers?" Garfield said, dismounting his own horse and joining his friend. Richard simply shook his head as a response. In the castle, Rachel high fived Kori.

"Well done, my little minion. One down, the rest to go. Mwhahahahahaha!" Rachel cackled. Kori moved her head slightly to the side.

"Why are you wearing a devils costume?" she asked quietly.

"Why the hell not?" she answered, before throwing a few of her father's possessions out the window.

"RACHLE ROTH. WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The sound of the king's voice echoing up towards the castle windows was enough to stop the girls momentarily. That was until Rachel glared at them.

"Keep going." She demanded. Then, turning towards the window, she glared down at her father. "What does it look like dad? I'm staging a rebellion." she smiled down at her father, who in return glared back up at her.

"A rebellion? Why in gods name would you want to rebel against me?" even from this distance, Rachel could tell her father was near tears. And although it nearly broke her heart, she knew it was her fathers answer to her "abandonment" threat.

"Why wouldn't I rebel against you dad." She said, her voice taking on no emotion as the words slipped from her mouth. "Your making me marry that imbecile." Her hand motioned to the now motionless Garfield. He didn't look up at Rachel, but he could hear the emotion in her emotionless voice. And it broke him. He knew Rachel would get her way, the way she always got her way. By manipulating her father. But this time, he really thought she wouldn't fight it. He really thought she loved him. He could read her better than anyone, which is why he froze. He heard the passion in the way she said imbecile, the way she said it when he did something she liked. She pronounced marry like it was the first thing on her mind. But it was obvious that Garfield was the only one who read her like that.

"Is that all I need to do to make you stop?" the King asked, tears streaming down his face.

"NOT THE CASHMEIRE SWEATER!" Richard cried as another prized – let alone expensive- item of his wardrobe was flung out of the window. But the King ignored him. He thought he was doing the right thing by arranging the marriage. He thought that Rachel would be able to tame the young Kings comic ways and he her manipulative ways. He looked up into her eyes looking for the truth. But all he saw was lies as she said the next few words.

"That's all you need to do to make this stop." She called down, her voice still emotionless. The king gave a single nod, before raising his voice.

"The marriage of Princess Rachel of Jump Wood to the King of Gothamshire is annulled from this moment forward." He announced to all those gathered before leading his horse back to the stable. The shocked look of the boys and the disappointment from Garfield was hidden from the screams of joy from the girls. So much so, that nobody noticed the sound of a heart breaking.

* * *

><p><em>he really did love her, didn't he? <em>

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

any who...

for the love of keeping me sane, leave a review :)

- Katie 3


	37. Chapter thirty six: Princess Rachel

_**Well Iyaaaa. sorry about last week. by the time i was reasy to upload, my laptop decide to have a meltdown so i decided to upload monday... then realised that i wasn't going to be in till about 11... so here i am, 1 week late. but... it's a good chapter... kind of...**_

_**okay, just read on...**_

_**-Katie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirty six<strong>_

Princess Rachel

_**Dear diary,**_

_**The rebellion was a success! I am no longer going to be married off to Garfield… so why do I feel sad about it? I should be out celebrating with Kori, Toni and Rose. Hell, even the new girl, Terra, can join us! But there is no way in hell I'm bringing that whore Kitten with us. I'm still mad at Garth for helping her out. The idiot. Wait till we cross paths. I will certainly give him a piece of my mind.**_

Rachel looked up from the parchment. She was so tired – not to mention depressed. But she couldn't figure out why… she never wanted to marry Garfield. She had hated the thought ever since her father had told her they were to be wed. Her mind was a jumble. She couldn't think straight and she hated it. Ever since her father annulled the wedding, her mind had been focused on Garfield, and only on Garfield. Even as the girls took sips from the celebratory Champaign, she could only think of the lost look that Garfield wore when her father caved in.

A sudden knock interrupted Rachel's flow of thoughts. Sighing heavily, Rachel rose from her desk and opened the door.

"Congratulations Rachel!" Terra called happily, wrapping her arms around Rachel. The shock of it first being Terra at the door and then her hugging Rachel was almost impossible for her to figure out. But the suddenness of her attack, Rachel could not think properly. For in Terra's hands… She held a dagger. A dagger that went straight through the soft material of Rachel's devil outfit and straight into her. "Now die." Terra purred into Rachel's ears. She couldn't breath. She was suffocating over the thought of what was happening. Terra had just stabbed her. A girl whom she had thought was a friend just stabbed her. It was too much. Images began to flash before Rachel's eyes. The time when her family was complete, her three older brothers and her mother and all, and the time they shared together. The time when being a princess was at the back of her mind, and she didn't have to worry about the duties of being the future queen. A time when her mother would brush her hair a hundred times every night to maximise its beauty. The time when everyone thought Korianna would marry Jacob and she would finally be the sister Rachel always wanted. But then the memories of losing them came, captivating Rachel. It made her want to scream out but her breath was gone.

Finally, the memories she hated the most arouse. The time she spent with Garfield that summer when they were twelve. Korianna and Richard had decided to stay with their families at their homes, leaving Rachel alone with Garfield. At first she had hated it. But she soon realised what a kind compassionate boy he really was. He made her laugh freely with all his corny jokes. He made her wonder what it was like to fall in love. But the one memory she cherished the most, was their first kiss. He had surprised her near the end of summer as the walked by a lake far from the castle. It was nearly time for them to leave, but Garfield kept stalling for time. Eventually, Rachel decided enough was enough and grabbed his hand. And although she hadn't intended it to be romantic, the look Garfield gave her made her heart melt. He turned to look at her, cupping one hand around her cheek and leaned in. He left enough of a gap for Rachel to fill, but his eyes were closed. She paused, before moving forward. The kiss was sweet but short, but the two of them walked hand in hand back to the horses with there cheeks flushed. In that memory, Rachel realised that she did want to marry Garfield and that she had made a terrible mistake. And now she would never be able to get Garfield back…

Terra drew the dagger out and pushed Rachel to the ground, laughing softly.

"And he said it would be hard..." she muttered. The pain seared through Rachel's body, but already she could feel herself going numb. She could feel the life from her drain away. She was barely aware of someone else entering the room, but their words were lost on her as she felt her eyes slowly close. She knew the end was here for her, and she greeted it like an old friend…

* * *

><p><strong>don't kill me? :)<strong>


	38. Authors note

Okay, hey guys. i know its been so long but both me and Becca have had super busy summers. I've been out practically everyday for once in my life. plus i have a job (kind of) and so does Becca (most definitely). So writing has been put on a hold for now. but we will get back to you! i'm so sorry. i feel so bad. i mean, we started off really well but me and becca are at the point in our lives where are studies are taking over. i mean, before the summer started, we were sitting our GCSE's. now, between jobs and things, we're at the end of summer and college will begin meaning no time to write anymore -_-

I know you guys must hate us. but i'm not uploading again until we have the WHOLE story complete. when i say we, i mean becca. i've sort of lost interest with it at the moment. besides, it was more beccas idea in the first place, i was helping her to upload it and edit it. anyway, once the stories complete, i will literally be updating it all in one go so you don't have to wait forever for the end. does that sound good?

i feel like i'm taking to a brick wall. i'm asking questions and not getting a reply. i wonder if this is how vloggers feel? :L

just to say, IM SO SORRY GUYS! don't come after me with pitch forks!

and i guess i have some good news. i'm starting a couple more projects. but im not even going to think about uploading them until i have COMPLETELY finished writing them so i don't screw you guys over like i did with this one.

anyway, i hope you guys had great summers, even if we didn't see the sun much (at least, not in England anyway...)

Love you,

Katie


End file.
